


Endlessly

by slstmaraudersjple



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damon is a lazy SOB, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Soulmates, caroline befriends the originals, caroline is cursed, caroline is smitten by klaus, caroline loses her memories, the originals are protective of caroline, there's a HEA, trigger warnings for mentions of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slstmaraudersjple/pseuds/slstmaraudersjple
Summary: But God, did she dream. And in her dreams, she thought that whoever she'd been, had been in love. In which Caroline Forbes is attacked and cursed, left completely defenseless, and missing her memories. Her friends bring her to Klaus and the Mikaelsons in NOLA for protection. Features: soulmates, slow-burn-ish romance, lots of fluff, some angst, and eventually, a HEA.Or, in which Damon Salvatore is a lazy SOB who dumps a vulnerable baby vampire at the Mikaelson home in NOLA for Caroline’s protection, Caroline doesn’t remember who Klaus and the Mikaelsons are (except for in her dreams) and is attracted to him, and Klaus discovers that they are soulmates.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/The Originals
Comments: 57
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> General disclaimer: TVD/TO does not belong to me. If it did, Klaroline would have been endgame.
> 
> A/N: I’ve been thinking of writing a story for Caroline for a long time now. I’ve got this story mostly planned out and written so far, so updates should be pretty regular, maybe weekly, until the story is posted in its entirety. I’m thinking of making this a one-shot series, maybe episodic-ish with small time skips (as in, days or weeks, not years), but with some plot. Caroline will be a little AU due to her being cursed. 
> 
> Also, I’ve taken some liberties with the timeline. Basically it’ll be AU starting season 4-ish of TVD, after Klaroline hook up in the woods, and I’m skipping over MOST of the Silas/Expression/Travelers thing and making Kai Parker the Big Baddie (things will be explained, eventually). Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his family, as he promised Caroline, and the Mikaelsons return to NOLA and reclaim it. Most importantly, NO KLALEY BABY – in this world, Klaus and Haley never slept together; instead, Hayley and Jackson are married alphas of the Cresent Wolf Pack and are allies of the Mikaelsons in NOLA. Hopefully things make sense. If not, feel free to drop me a line (or three) and I’ll do my best to clarify.
> 
> A/N 2: Or, an excuse to revisit some of my favorite Klaroline scenes, and my attempt to give Caroline the story she deserved (A hill I will absolutely die on: Caroline Forbes deserved 1000% better than what she got, in both TVD and TO.). Caroline will be confronting some of her personal demons, including but not limited to: Damon’s rape/abuse of her, her death and transition into a vampire, torture by various parties (the werewolves, her dad, Alaric-the-super-vampire-hunter), and her relationships with her friends. I will do my best to post trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter, as applicable. Also note, some dialogue from the series may have been adjusted for the sake of this story, but I’ve kept them as true to the characters as I can. I also owe many thanks to YouTube for compilations of Klaroline scenes so I didn’t have to re-watch the entirety of TVD or TO for those scenes. And last but not least, this fic will be smut-free. Sorry, it’s just not my thing.
> 
> Playlist, in no particular order:  
> Love in a Box – The Workday Release  
> Sink or Swim – Tyrone Wells  
> Terrified – Katharine McPhee and Jason Reeves  
> Little Do You Know – Alex & Sierra  
> Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute  
> Endlessly – The Cab  
> Brave – Sara Bareilles  
> Something Just Like This – The Chainsmokers & Coldplay  
> Superman (It’s Not Easy) – Five For Fighting  
> I Want Crazy – Hunter Hayes  
> A Thousand Years – Christina Perri  
> Marry Me – Train  
> Young and Beautiful – Lana Del Rey  
> Collide – Howie Day  
> You and Me – Lifehouse  
> Demons – Imagine Dragons  
> What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction

**Endlessly**

* * *

Warnings: None. POVs will switch mainly between Klaus and Caroline, and occasionally one of the Mikaelson siblings.

* * *

**i.**

* * *

His phone ringing wasn’t in the middle of the night wasn’t an unexpected occurrence, but the person calling was. “Damon Salvatore, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Klaus answered absentmindedly, sitting back to take a look at his latest sketch.

Damon was unusually serious as he responded bluntly, “Bonnie has the details, I don’t, so here’s the short story: Barbie’s been cursed, and we can’t worry about both her and a crazy witch from another dimension right now. We’re on our way to you. We need you to look out for Blondie until Bonnie can figure out the counter-curse.”

Klaus paused, setting down his brush as he slowly summarized with growing incredulity, “Caroline was cursed, and your solution is to bring her to me instead of protecting her?”

“She’s in more danger in Mystic Falls than with you. I don’t like you, but we all know you’ll drop everything to help Caroline. And Stefan trusts you.”

“When will you arrive?”

“We just pulled up to your place.”

* * *

Klaus rushed downstairs and opened the door just as Damon and Caroline arrived. As soon as the older Salvatore saw Klaus, he smirked, pushed Caroline in the hybrid Original’s direction, and cheekily said, “Expect a call from Bonnie Bennet or one of us at some point. Not me. Seeya!”

And then he left with a wave of his hand, leaving Caroline with a couple of suitcases and her purse.

It had been nearly a year since Klaus had last seen Caroline, and while she still looked stunning and beautiful, he could immediately tell that something was off.

For one, she wasn’t looking at him with her usual expression of disdain. Instead, she was looking at him with a combination of bewilderment and confusion, her head tilted adorably as she studied him, her cheeks were faintly flushed with attraction.

He smiled at her, unable to help the warmth in his voice as he greeted her. “Hello Caroline. Care to enlighten me on your situation?”

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she nervously bit her lip. She waved a hand in a wild gesture, and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Finally, she pointed to her throat and shook her head.

Realization overcame him as he responded, “You… can’t speak?”

She nodded.

* * *

The first person he called was Stefan Salvatore, and as soon as the younger Salvatore picked up, Klaus all but snarled, “Ripper, you have some explaining to do.”

He could almost see Stefan’s sheepish and apologetic expression over the phone. “Ah… I’m guessing that Damon didn’t explain things before he left?”

“You would guess correctly.”

Stefan sighed into the phone. “Care was cursed a couple days ago, and I don’t understand the complexities of it since I wasn’t there, but essentially she can’t speak, her memories have been tampered with so she doesn’t really remember anyone, but she remembers emotional connections to people. Sort of. Like, she recognizes how she feels about people. So naturally, she likes me and abhors Damon. And I guess she likes you, because when we talked to her about you and showed her your photo, she blushed.”

Klaus scowled at the younger Salvatore’s cheek, but mentally filed the tidbit of information away. He did, however, smirk over at Caroline, whose eyes had widened when Stefan revealed that fact.

Stefan, unaware of what was happening, continued, “Anyways, Bonnie has no idea what sort of curse this is, and we’re currently trying to banish a psychotic siphoner witch – who makes both you and Silas look kinda sane, by the way – back to the dimension he was trapped in by the Gemini coven. And before you ask, yes Caroline sort of understands the supernatural, but we didn’t really have time to explain who Kai Parker is and why he’s so bad. I’m not sure if she fully understands what it means to be a vampire either, so you might have some explaining to do. She’s pretty sensitive to… well, everything, right now. But we figured she’d be safest with you. Unless you don’t want her there or don’t think you can keep her safe.”

Aware that Caroline was watching him and able to listen to the conversation, he tried to tamper his growing ire at the Mystic Falls gang and their incompetency.

“Believe me, Ripper,” Klaus bit out, “Caroline will be far safer here with me than anywhere you can think to hide her in Mystic Falls.”

Klaus was already indignant on Caroline’s behalf, firm in his belief that she deserved infinitely better than these so-called _friends_ of hers. Unfortunately, in her current state, Caroline didn’t know any of this. She didn’t remember how many times her friends had willingly thrown her to the wolves (mostly, him) because they didn’t think of her as a _priority_ compared to the doppelganger. How many times they had willingly thrown her at him and his family, as a distraction, aware of the potential of her becoming collateral damage. And if he hadn’t found her so completely and utterly charming, she would have been dead a dozen times over. On second thought, maybe the Salvatores were a tad smarter than he gave them credit for. Not that he would ever admit it.

But before he could voice any of this, Stefan pressed onward, “That’s what we figured. You might get a call from Liz sometime – she’s been pretty worried about Caroline. Try to be civil if she calls. And also, Klaus? You remember you have a cell phone right? Caroline does too. She can still text.”

Klaus hung up on Stefan without another word, before he succumbed to the temptation to fly to Mystic Falls to rip out the Salvatore brothers’ throats for their absolute uselessness.

* * *

Klaus showed Caroline the guest room next to his bedroom, carefully placing her suitcases by the door as he stepped aside to show her in. “You might want to rest up after your travels, love.“

Caroline took a tentative step into the room, but then she took a step back, cautiously reaching out and and wrapping her fingers around the hem of his shirt, nervously biting her lip.

Klaus watched Caroline with a delighted confusion, unsure of what she meant. “Sweetheart…?”

Caroline pulled out her phone and tapped on the buttons, showing him the words she typed on the screen.

_Scared._

“What scares you?”

_Everything. Nightmares._

Klaus carefully considered his options before he offered, “Why don’t you take a nice hot shower, and I’ll find you a couple warm blood bags for dinner? And then afterwards, I can stay with you until you fall asleep and make sure you have nothing but sweet dreams, if you want?”

Caroline hesitated for a moment before she let go of his shirt and nodded, offering him a small smile in gratitude.

“I’ll leave you to your shower, then.”

* * *

Once he heard the shower running, he made a mental list of tasks to accomplish and got to work.

The first thing he did was contact Marcel for blood bags, and his protégé assured him that an ice chest would be delivered within the next hour. (The ice chest showed up in 15 minutes.)

The next thing he did was contact his siblings – Freya, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol – to let them know about the situation and to warn them to not upset Caroline. And to ask for their assistance with breaking the curse. He also asked Freya to look into Kai Parker and the Gemini coven.

Freya immediately responded that she would be willing to look into it, and would have information for him as soon as she returned from her trip. Kol’s interest was piqued by the mention of the Bennet witch – he did like his witches, after all. Elijah’s response was cordial and Rebekah’s response was petulant at the mention of Caroline, but Klaus knew that he would be able to rely on them for help.

Once that was taken care of, Klaus grabbed a couple blood bags, poured them into a mug, and slowly warmed them up to the proper temperature. He listened for the sound of water being turned off and waited fifteen minutes before heading upstairs with the mug of warmed blood.

He stopped outside Caroline’s door and knocked quietly. “Caroline, love? I have warmed blood if you’re ready.”

He heard the sound of her footsteps as she came to the door, opening it in a silent gesture of invitation.

She was wearing a set of fleece pajamas with a floral pattern, her feet silent as she padded across the floor.

Klaus gracefully stepped in, mentally noting that it looked like Caroline’s friends had at least packed the things she liked. He also made a mental note to take her shopping at some point, so that she could make herself more comfortable.

He handed her the mug, and she accepted it with a small smile, sipping it as she sat down on the bed. She patted the space next to her and he sat down by her side, watching as she drank the blood.

He observed the way she tentatively sipped on the blood with an expression of unease on her face. She had initially grimaced at the first sip of blood, but seemed to accept it afterwards.

“Do you know what you are?” Klaus asked softly.

Caroline hesitated before nodded.

“Do you know what you can do?”

She shrugged and shook her head.

“And do you know who I am?”

Caroline put down her finished mug, not looking at him for a moment before she pulled out her phone and typed out her response.

_Sort of? Damon tried to tell me but I don’t know if I believe what he said._

Klaus smirked at her response. “That’s my girl.”

Caroline didn’t respond, Instead, she leaned back to lay on the bed, typing on her phone again.

_You said you could keep the nightmares away?_

He nodded, moving to sit next to her, careful to give her some space as he said, “Sweetheart, I’m going to need to touch your arm in order to enter your mind.”

When Caroline nodded, he gently touched her arm in preparation to enter her dreamscape. As he touched her arm, however, sparks of emotion surged through him and hit him in the core of his very being.

He blinked and moved his hand back, startled.

Caroline’s equally wide-eyed expression confirmed that she experienced the same thing.

His mind reeled with one singularly undeniable and exhilarating conclusion of the bond that existed between them. The bond sizzled, hungry and fiery, alive and uncontained.

_Caroline Forbes was his soulmate._

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was first posted to FFN.***
> 
> Warnings: None.

**ii.**

After Klaus recovered from that stunning revelation, he stepped into Caroline’s dreamscape.

Dream-Caroline waited for him, apprehension on her features. She sat down with her legs crossed.

Klaus made a gesture around the room and it shifted into a living room with a cozy fireplace. A comfortable couch appeared under Caroline.

“So… who _are_ you?” She asked cautiously. “You obviously know who I am.”

He nodded. “My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, although my older brother is the only one who calls me that. My younger sister calls me ‘Nik,’ and everyone else addresses me by ‘Klaus.’”

“…and what do I call you?”

He smiled at her. “Whatever you want, love.”

Caroline swallowed nervously, mouthing his names to herself. She fell silent for a moment before she asked quietly, “What are we?”

Klaus paused for a moment before settling with, “You could say we’re friends of a sort.”

“Of a sort?”

He nodded, a wistful smile overcoming him as he elaborated, “According to you.”

“When they showed me your photo, all I could think about was that you make you feel safe.” She confessed. “Everything’s so scary. I hate feeling so scared, and I don’t know what’s happening.” Her voice cracked as she said, “I don’t know anyone. Not even my _mom_. I looked at her and I didn’t know who she was, and I remember… things, like how we would fight a lot.”

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, gently drawing her to his shoulder.

Caroline turned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and leaning into him, and she said, “I… remember things, when I sleep. But there’s no order, and sometimes they don’t make sense, and sometimes they’re scary.”

“I can’t imagine what you must be feeling, love.” He murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist. “But I promise you, you don’t have to be scared of me.”

She leaned back to look at him. “Aren’t you like, some super powerful supernatural hybrid who’s a bajillion years old or something? Damon said you were the ‘Big Bad Hybrid,’ like you were supposed to be scary.”

He laughed softly. “I won’t deny that I am quite powerful. My family is, as well.”

“Tell me?”

So he did. She laid her head down on his lap, and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as he told her about his siblings, about the origin of vampires, and about his curse. He skimmed over the discord with his parents and only briefly mentioned Finn.

And then she finally asked the question that he had been dreading. “Just how do we know each other?”

Klaus hesitated. “Caroline, love, I… I’m not going to lie to you. I’m not a good person. I won’t apologize for the decisions I made. I won’t lie to you.”

Caroline frowned. “So I’m guessing it’s not a good story?”

“There have been moments that I have enjoyed far more than you, and moments you might deny.”

He recounted their first couple encounters, his voice full of fondness as he recalled some of his favorite moments.

* * *

**_Her voice cracked as she asked, “Are you going to kill me?”  
_ **

**_“On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?”_ **

**_There was no hesitation in her voice as she responded, “Yes.”_ **

**_“I could let you die, if that’s what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I’ve thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I’ll let you in on a little secret: there’s a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask.”_ **

**_The sob in her voice as she confessed, “I don’t want to die.”_ **

* * *

**_“Um, actually, one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?”_ **

**_“I’ve… never really been anywhere.”_ **

**_“I’ll take you.” At her scoff, he continued, “Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo.”_ **

**_Her laughter was infectious, and he couldn’t help his grin as he savored the brief moments that he could draw such a reaction from the stunning blonde._ **

* * *

**_“Caroline! Join us for a drink?”_ **

**_Caroline in all her sassiness as she rebuffed him yet again. “Hm. I’d rather die of thirst. Thanks.”_ **

**_Even at her rejection, he couldn’t help but smile as he turned to his brother and asked, “Doesn’t she look stunning?”_ **

**_Kol smirked, amusement evident in his voice as he responded, “She certainly looks good walking away from you.”_ **

* * *

**_“How can I acquit myself?”_ **

**_“You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone.”_ **

**_“Take a chance, Caroline.” He flopped down on the bench. “Talk to me. Get to know me. I dare you.”_ **

**_She laughed in disbelief, but to his surprise, she sat down. “Fine. So what do you want to talk about?”_ **

**_“I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.”_ **

**_She scoffed, “Just to be clear, I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”_ **

**_He smiled in response. “That’s why I like you.”_ **

* * *

**_Her admittance and acceptance as she quietly stated, “I know you love me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved.”_ **

* * *

**_His promise to her. “He’s your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes.”_ **

* * *

Caroline listened quietly, a faint smile appearing on her lips as he shared his memories with her. He was honest with her, sharing the back stories behind the memories. Even when she flinched, he continued. He needed her to know the truth of who he was. He needed her to know that even though he loved her, he was still a monster at the core of his being. That he was capable of violence, evil, despair. And that he wanted to be a better person because of her.

She finally asked, her voice soft and vulnerable, “Why me?”

He smiled at her as he quoted, _“You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light.”_

She began yawning as he finished sharing the aftermath of the sun and moon curse, and he offered, “We can finish tomorrow if you’d like, love.”

“Okay,” she murmured, snuggling by his side as she draped a blanket over herself. She blinked sleepy eyes at him as she asked, “Last question?”

“Anything, Caroline.”

“What was that… thing that happened when you touched my arm?”

He hesitated. He knew how the old Caroline Forbes felt about him, and he didn’t want to mislead her while she was cursed and not like herself. So he decided to compromise. “I’ll tell you another time, love. I’m not entirely positively as to what that was. I have my suspicions, but I would like to confirm them before I tell you.”

Caroline frowned, but settled for, “You promise?”

“You have my word.”

She looked hesitant, but nodded in acceptance. “You also said you would keep the nightmares away?”

“Yes.” He waved his hand in her dreamscape and created a comfortable bed. He pulled from his memory to recreate her bedroom in Mystic Falls, gesturing for her to lay down.

Caroline laid down in bed, biting her lip nervously before she reached out and placed her hand over his. “You’ll stay with me?”

He held her hand and crooned sweetly, “Sleep, love. I promise you, no more nightmares.”

“No more nightmares?” She repeated, a note of skepticism in her voice.

He smiled at her. “No more nightmares.”

She smiled sweetly in response and finally said, “Thanks Klaus.”

As Caroline finally allowed herself to slip into slumber, Klaus wove a web of safe dreams around her, blocking out the nightmares and only allowing for nice memories.

When he came out of the dreamscape, he noted that Caroline’s breathing had evened out.

He went to his studio to paint for a bit, keeping an ear open to listen for any changes in Caroline’s breathing as she slept.

Klaus checked in on Caroline periodically, re-entering her dreamscape in order to reinforce her dreams.

In the morning, he would have witches weave enchantments around the Mikaelson household in order to block nightmares and psychic attacks, and he would have Freya reinforce them when she returned from abroad.

He would ensure Caroline’s safety.

* * *

**_TBC…  
_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was first posted to FFN.***
> 
> Warnings: None. This is kind of a filler chapter, but has fluff at the end.

**iii.**

The next morning, Caroline woke up and found a note on her dresser.

_Good morning love,_

_I have some errands I need to run for the day. My siblings, Elijah and Rebekah, are here and they will watch after you in my absence._

_I trust them._

_I will be back as soon as possible._

_Text me if you need anything._

_-Klaus_

Caroline began to panic at the thought that Klaus wasn’t there.

She didn’t know anyone, didn’t know anything, and he was the only person she felt safe with so far.

She tried to recall what she remembered about Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus said that Rebekah could be bratty but fiercely loyal to her family and friends; apparently she and Rebekah had a sort of rivalry going on. And Elijah… was allegedly impossibly perfect, elegant, and polite. He had reassured her that she would be safe around his family.

She _wanted_ to believe him.

She scrambled around her room but couldn’t find her cellphone.

Her breathing quickened in her overwhelmed state of mind.

She did the only thing she could.

She crawled into a small hiding space and shut down.

* * *

“I believe Miss Forbes is up.” Elijah commented neutrally, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading as he sipped on warmed blood from a mug.

“Something’s not right,” Rebekah responded, listening to the sound of Caroline’s breathing. From what she could tell, Caroline had been up for twenty minutes now, and her breathing sounded increasingly erratic.

She still had her reservations about the Forbes girl, but after Nik explained that something was wrong, pleaded with his siblings for their help, and shared his suspicions that she was his _soulmate_ , she sighed and agreed. Elijah, of course, had readily agreed, being the dutiful older brother that he was. If her oldest brother had any reservations about Caroline Forbes, he had yet to share them.

But if her brother was happy, and if Caroline Forbes accepted being his soulmate and would willingly put up with him, then perhaps… she would have an opportunity to find her own happiness. Even if the girls hadn’t gotten along the majority of the time in Mystic Falls, Rebekah still held a modicum of respect for the Forbes girl for holding her own against her favorite brother.

And, if Rebekah was honest with herself, the baby vampire wasn’t _all_ that bad. Perhaps they could learn to be friends. After all, they might be sisters-in-law one day.

Therefore, Elijah and Rebekah had woken up early to see their brother off for the day before reconvening in the kitchen to have breakfast. Elijah was a rather decent cook, as were the other Mikaelsons (Klaus never complained when it was his turn to cook, while Kol always complained but was somehow the most accomplished out of all of them), while Rebekah was hopeless at culinary arts that didn’t involve baking, so there had been no discussion as to who made breakfast.

Her oldest brother looked up at her, an unreadable expression on his face as he neutrally commented, “I don’t believe that it would be in Miss Forbes’… best interests if she were to see me.”

“I’ll check on her.” She responded in agreement.

“Let me know if she needs anything.” Elijah responded as he returned to his newspaper.

Rebekah knocked on the door to the guest room and waited a moment before she let herself in. She found Caroline huddled between her bed and dresser, curled up in the space, a blank expression on baby vampire’s face.

“Caroline?” She asked softly, not wanting to startle the younger girl.

Caroline didn’t respond, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around herself. She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to chase away a nightmare.

“Nik – _Klaus_ – asked Elijah and me to watch over you today while he’s out running errands.” Rebekah added softly.

The baby vampire’s eyes opened at the sound of Klaus’ name, and she looked at the female Mikaelson with a measure of apprehension.

Rebekah’s first real look at Caroline had the female Mikaelson thinking that she was looking at a ghost. The Caroline Forbes she saw was a fraction of the Caroline Forbes she knew from Mystic Falls. The Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls was beautiful, confident, radiant, and unafraid of anything. This Caroline Forbes was timid, shy, and terrified of the world.

“Are you hungry? Do you want some warmed blood?” Rebekah asked cajolingly.

Caroline shook her head quickly.

“Nik will be back soon.” Rebekah said, trying to fuse warmth and encouragement into her voice as she said, ‘You could text him. Or me. Do you have your cellphone?”

Caroline shook her head in dismay, displaying empty hands.

Rebekah frowned. “Do you not have it or did you misplace it?”

Caroline hesitated before holding up two fingers.

The female Mikaelson put the pieces together. “You woke up this morning, saw the note from Nik, tried to find your cellphone to text him but couldn’t, and panicked?”

Caroline nodded, looking down in shame, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

“I’ll find it.” Rebekah promised, “but first.” She took out her cellphone and dialed her brother’s number.

He picked up immediately, greeting her with a warm, “Bekah.”

The female Mikaelson didn’t bother with formalities, stating, “I’m putting you on video chat, Nik.”

She did so, and the second he accepted the request, she passed the phone to Caroline before beginning to search the guest bedroom for the baby vampire’s cellphone.

Nik’s face appeared on the screen, and Caroline looked at him with a wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights gaze.

His expression immediately turned into one of concern. “Caroline, love, what’s wrong?”

She frowned and shook her head, resting her head back on her knees.

Rebekah called out, “I imagine she didn’t take the news of your abrupt disappearance well. She’s not comfortable around us, Nik. She doesn’t even remember us. And honestly, do you _want_ Caroline to feel like she’s being tortured, subjecting her to ‘Lijah’s presence?”

He sighed on the phone. “I’m sorry Bekah. I have errands to run. May I please speak to Caroline for a moment?”

“Come back soon, Nik. She needs you.” Was her only response before she continued her search for Caroline’s missing cellphone. She finally found it under the bed, partially hidden under the top bedsheets, and retrieved it.

She immediately checked the phone to make sure that it had battery life left in it before she put it on Caroline’s lap, smiling as she said, “Here, darling.”

The baby vampire gave her a tumultuous smile, an expression of relief dawning on her face as she grasped her cellphone with her free hand and clutched it to her.

“Caroline, sweetheart? I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. But will you please have some warmed blood? It’ll make you feel better.”

Caroline hesitantly nodded and he smiled at her fondly. “That’s my girl. I’ll be home soon.”

When the call ended, Rebekah waited a moment before saying, “How about you get dressed and I’ll warm up some blood downstairs?”

She waited until the baby vampire nodded in agreement before she left.

Rebekah stopped at the doorway and added, “Don’t think you’re going to get out of this, Forbes. I’ll come back and drag you downstairs if I have to.”

She could’ve sworn she saw the faintest hints of amusement as Caroline’s lips curved upwards.

* * *

Caroline quietly padded downstairs, dressed in a long-sleeved forest green knit dress and black stockings.

She cautiously peeked into the kitchen, where Rebekah and Elijah were already seated and waiting for her.

“Hello, Miss Forbes.” The oldest Mikaelson greeted her cordially, putting down his newspaper. Caroline carefully nodded at Elijah in response, and he appeared satisfied at her interaction.

“Come sit down with us, Caroline!” Rebekah gestured to the empty seats around the table in open invitation.

Caroline hesitantly sat down next to the female Mikaelson, who pushed a mug of warmed blood towards her, explaining “Nik made sure to let us know that your favorite blood type is B+, so of course he made sure that there’s plenty of that in the fridge. Help yourself if you’re ever feeling peckish.“

The baby vampire nodded in understanding, frowning as she looked at the assortment of breakfast spread in addition to blood.

Rebekah followed her gaze and hesitantly explained, “While blood is the life force that sustains us, we still enjoy human food. Elijah made breakfast this morning, and his cooking is quite good.”

The siblings exchanged a brief look of shared relief as Caroline drank the blood and helped herself to breakfast. She hesitantly tapped out a message on her phone and handed it to a surprised Elijah, who carefully took the phone to read the message.

_Thank you for breakfast._

He gave her a small smile as he responded, “You are welcome, Miss Forbes.”

Caroline wrinkled her nose at the name and tapped out another message, emphasizing it by tapping the phone.

_Please call me Caroline. Miss Forbes makes me sound old._

He nodded in understanding. “Caroline, then.”

* * *

When breakfast was finished, Rebekah distracted Caroline by asking for her opinion on some of the clothing in her wardrobe that she had conflicted opinions on.

With Caroline’s help, she managed to sort the clothing into a “keep” pile and a “donation” pile. The donation pile had been Caroline’s suggestion, and the Original was surprised (and a little abashed) that she had never considered donating her clothing before. She made a note to herself to approach the other members of her family to see what else they could donate.

It was a good thing, and Caroline certainly seemed to advocate for it, which meant that Nik would go along with it.

Rebekah absentmindedly noted that the day had easily passed by as they had been engaged in sorting through her clothes, and Caroline did look a bit peaky.

She shoved a blood bag at the baby vampire, and suggested, “I can take it from here. Do you want to rest for a bit?”

When Caroline nodded, Rebekah grabbed her hand and led her to her brother’s room.

* * *

“This is Nik’s room. Why don’t you try to rest for a bit? He should be back soon.”

Caroline hesitantly stepped inside, mentally noting that the décor was plain and masculine – dark tones with tasteful designs.

Rebekah added in a kind tone, “My number is already programmed into your phone. Text me if you need anything.” Then the female Mikaelson left Caroline to her own devices.

Caroline stared at the room for a moment.

She _was_ feeling a bit tired. Did vampires experience jetlag?

She figured it wouldn’t hurt to lay down for a bit, and the bed _did_ look inviting.

Caroline crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets up, relaxing as she breathed in Klaus’ scent.

* * *

Klaus returned in the late evening, much later than he had anticipated.

He encountered his siblings in the living room. Elijah was reading a novel while Rebekah was watching a television show.

“Niklaus.” Elijah greeted. “I take it you accomplished your errands as intended?”

Klaus nodded. “It took longer than I expected. Thank you both for being here.”

Elijah simply nodded over the top of his novel before returning to it.

He listened for Caroline, surprised when he heard the soft sounds of her breathing coming from his room. When he looked over at his sister, she shrugged. “She’s your soulmate. She was panicking with you not being here and it was very clear that she wasn’t comfortable with ‘Lijah or me. Must be a soulmate thing, the fact that she finds your scent comforting.”

“Thank you sister.”

She smiled lightly. “Always and forever.”

He grinned in response, repeating, “Always and forever.”

And then he quietly made his way upstairs, making sure to not disturb Caroline as he entered his bedroom.

She was curled up in his bed, asleep.

When he approached her, she sleepily blinked open her eyes and stared at him for a moment, and then rolled over to one side of the bed to make room for him.

He could have chosen to sleep in another guest bedroom, but Caroline was warm and inviting and demanded his presence, and the moment he laid down in bed, she curled up close to him. It was easy for him to drape one arm over her to pull her closer.

It wasn’t long until he fell asleep with his soulmate.

* * *

He slipped into Caroline’s dreamscape as easily as breathing, and he found himself in bed with Caroline.

She sighed sleepily and murmured, “Nik?”

His eyes widened in surprise and his heart skipped a beat at the unexpected moniker, but he responded, “Yes, love?”

“Promise you’ll stay close?”

“Always, Caroline.”

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was first posted to FFN.***
> 
> Warnings: None. This chapter’s a bit short, but it has fluff and a promise fulfilled.

**iv.**

Klaus was naturally an early riser.

Caroline was still asleep, curled up by his side, and he had absolutely no inclination to move away from her for the time being.

The soulmate bond between them was quiet, content, and comforting.

He sent three text messages before cancelling his plans for the rest of the day.

The first, to Elijah, with instructions to keep everything in line while he focused on Caroline’s situation, as well as to inform Rebekah and Kol to leave him and Caroline alone for the day. The second, to Freya, who responded immediately with confirmation that his suspicions were correct, that Caroline was indeed his soulmate, but she added that unfortunately, she still wasn’t sure as to the true nature of Caroline’s curse. And the last, to Haley, to update the alphas of their allied wolf packs that Caroline was currently visiting. He didn’t anticipate running into the wolves anytime soon, but he figured it would be a good idea just in case.

After Haley and Elijah responded, he put his phone down, turned back to Caroline, and pulled her closer. A couple hours passed before Caroline finally stirred, silently yawning as she stretched her arms and blinked into wakefulness.

The sun shone through the sheer curtains, filling the room with light.

She looked over at him and smiled shyly, and Klaus couldn’t help but notice that his soulmate was radiant, bathed in the golden glow of sunshine. “Good morning, love,” he grinned at her. Her smile grew and became dazzling as she slipped a hand into his, squeezing it lightly.

“What would you like to do today, sweetheart?”

When she looked at him quizzically, he elaborated, “I’ve cancelled all of my plans for the day. I’m all yours.” Caroline bit her lip in thought, and he smiled, slipping her phone into her hand as he suggested. “Why don’t you think about it while I make us breakfast? We can go anywhere you’d like, although Freya has kindly asked us to remain within the confines of the city until she returns, since there are protection spells here.”

Caroline nodded, and he smiled at her. “I’m going to head downstairs then. Take your time. Feel free to borrow my clothes, if you’d like.” He winked at her as he left, enjoying the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

He was putting finishing touches on breakfast – waffles – before his phone vibrated. Caroline had sent him a text message with an attachment and a short text.

_Show me?_

Intrigued, he pressed “play” on the message, shock pouring through every fiber of his being as he listened to the words from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

**_“Caroline, I’m standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you’ll let me.”_ **

If he had to be honest with himself, at the time he left her the message, he didn’t think he would ever have the chance, because he never thought she would.

But she was here, and she was willing, and who was he to deny her?

He responded, _It would be my pleasure, love._

He sent a couple text messages to Marcel and Camille, already setting plans in motion to fulfill his soulmate’s request. If Caroline wanted to see New Orleans, he would show it to her in all its splendor and glory.

Caroline came into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, wearing a strappy floral top, dark skinny jeans, and ankle boots. Her hair was damp from the shower, she was wearing the lightest traces of make-up, and there was a familiar diamond bracelet on her wrist.

“You look divine, sweetheart.” He complimented, offering her a plate of waffles and a mug of warmed blood.

She smiled, seating herself at the dining table.

* * *

Rousseau’s was normally packed throughout the day, but a text to Marcel ensured that the rooftop was empty of patrons, and there were tables filled with a variety of food – steamer baskets filled with crawfish and shrimp; bowls of gumbo and crawfish etouffee; platters of jumbalaya, muffalettas, po-boys; plates of king cakes and bananas fosters; baskets of beignets and pralines; cups of snowballs. And most importantly, there was a small empty table with two seats and a bottle of champagne, chilling in an ice bucket.

At the confusion on Caroline’s face, he explained, “The gumbo is a specialty here. But I had the rest delivered – you should experience the finest of New Orleans dining, right at your fingertips.”

His soulmate’s face transformed from confusion to delight as she made her way to the table, silently marveling over all the offerings. 

He followed Caroline’s lead and filled his plate with a little of everything before heading to their table, making sure to intercept her to pull out her chair for her.

“Champagne?” He asked, and at her hesitant nod, he fondly recalled, _“it’s our thing.”_

Caroline nodded, and he poured a glass for her.

Klaus took pleasure in seeing the way his soulmate’s face lit up as she tasted everything, the way she closed her eyes to savor the flavors, and he mentally noted which dishes she seemed to enjoy the best (gumbo, crawfish etouffee, po-boys, and beignets).

He was content as he worked through his own plate.

Marcel had left a small cooler with a couple blood bags, (B+, Klaus fondly noted, making a mental note to thank his protégé the next time they met up) and Klaus made sure that Caroline had one with her meal.

After they finished eating, and Camille had sent someone to collect the leftovers to send back to the Mikaelson home, he held his hand out to her and led her to the edge of the rooftop, where a parade was setting up in the streets below.

He settled them on the ledge, making sure that Caroline was comfortable and that she had a glass of champagne next to her, and draped a blanket over her (the blanket that had been rather thoughtfully left on top of the cooler of blood bags, so it had to have either been Marcel or Camille).

He wasn’t _worried_ , per se, since Caroline was a vampire and he was basically invincible. Not to mention, some of his hybrids were skulking in the shadows to ensure that today went perfectly. Caroline hadn’t noticed, and he intended for her to remain oblivious of potential dangers for the time being. He wanted today to be one of the first in a series of memories he intended to create for _and with_ her, and nothing would ruin today. He was also fairly certain that Marcel and some of his vampires were also hanging out in the area, if only to catch a glimpse of his soulmate.

Caroline leaned into him, looked at him with a small smile as she held out her phone.

_Tell me about New Orleans?_

He smiled at her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, delighting in the faint blush that spread across her cheeks, as he responded affectionately, “Your wish is my command, love.”

As the parade started, he murmured to her about the city when his family first came to town. He shared stories about his family and his history with Marcel. He told her about the supernatural history of New Orleans, about the witches and the Harvest Festival, about the werewolves in the Bayou.

* * *

When the parade finished, it was only late in the afternoon, and festivities were still underway.

Klaus held Caroline’s hand as he guided her through the French Quarter, pointing out novelties.

Her eyes lit up in wonder as she watched the artists at work, the musicians at play, and took in the sights and wonders of the city.

A trio of musicians started playing a jazzy tune that had people dancing in the sidewalk, and Caroline excitedly grabbed his hands, drawing them into the crowd.

As he obliged and spun his soulmate, she beamed at him, the joy and laughter on her face radiating with pure happiness and delight, and for the first time in a long while, he felt…

_Hope._

Caroline was here, willingly. While she might not have had a choice in the circumstances that brought her to him, she had chosen to stay. She was trusting him to protect her. He marveled at every moment she reached out to him, asking questions, smiling at him. She didn't have an agenda in mind, she wasn't here as a distraction on behalf of her friends.

Once upon a time, he had demanded her honesty.

Now, she was here, fulfilling his demand, whether she realized it or not.

_He had a chance._

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was first posted to FFN.***
> 
> Warnings: None. Caroline meets Kol (again) and Freya.

**v.**

“The wards are set.” Davina said softly. “However, know that they have been set to ward against nightmares, dream manipulations with ill intent, and psychic attacks.” Klaus stayed quiet, letting the coven leader continue. The witch gave him a hard look as she continued, “Memories will still appear to Caroline in her dreams. I know you want to protect her, but if we prevent her memories from naturally returning to her, that could do more harm than good.”

Davina looked at Klaus for a moment before she added, “She’ll remember everything eventually. But she also won’t forget what’s happening _now_ , while you’re here to help her through it. You won’t be able to hide the fact that you’re her soulmate from her.”

“I know.” Klaus finally responded through gritted teeth. He wasn’t worried about Caroline recovering her memories. He was worried about the confusion she might experience while reliving them.

The whole situation with Silas had been a clusterfuck, even for him and his family. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel for Caroline, re-living through it. Silas had been able to take on the forms of people they had known. He had pretended to be Caroline. He couldn’t even begin to fathom whose forms Silas might have taken when approaching her.

But how would he explain it all to Caroline?

* * *

Freya returned to New Orleans the day after, along with Kol.

The rest of the Mikaelsons, and Caroline, had been waiting in the foyer. It did not escape either Freya or Kol’s gazes that Klaus had positioned Caroline so that he was slightly in front of her, ready to protect her from the first sign of danger.

The oldest Mikaelson smiled benevolently at the way Caroline had shyly clung to Klaus, one hand gripping the back of his shirt.

“Hello Caroline,” she simply said. “I’m Freya. I’m pretty new to this family, and since Klaus already told you about crazy family shenanigans, I’m sure you won’t be surprised to hear that I was given away to my aunt as part of a magical bargain for my mother to be able to have more children, and then my aunt essentially kept me in an enchanted sleep for 100 years at a time, and then I could only be awake for 1 year after that before being put back to sleep for another 100 years, in order to collect magical energies.”

Caroline offered her a tentative smile in response.

“You’re still a tasty little thing, aren’t you?” The mischievous Mikaelson finally remarked, grinning as he looked on in amusement.

Caroline frowned, and a vein began to form in Klaus’ forehead. “Brother…” the Original Hybrid warned.

“So Caroline, would you mind if I took a look at that bracelet you’re wearing?” Freya asked, conveniently interrupting what would undoubtedly turn into a violent altercation as she gestured to the diamond bracelet on Caroline’s wrist.

Caroline hesitated, frowning as she touched the diamond bracelet.

“It’s all right, love.” Klaus murmured from beside her, and she slowly took the bracelet off, giving it to the oldest Mikaelson.

“I promise I’ll be careful with it,” Freya said as she took the bracelet, adding, “There were already spells of protection woven into this bracelet when it was gifted to you. I want to add to those protections, and I promise nothing will happen to this gift.”

Caroline nodded in understanding.

The oldest Mikaelson paused for a moment before asking, “Also… do you like the daylight ring you have?”

When Caroline tilted her head in confusion, she elaborated, “I heard that you weren’t the biggest fan of the ring used for your daylight ring. It’ll be easy for me to make you a new one if you’d prefer?”

Caroline shot a wide-eyed gaze towards Klaus, who laughed softly. “It’s up to you, love.”

She looked down at the daylight ring on her hand. It _was_ rather ugly, she mused. A brief flash of memory appeared in her mind, Bonnie’s annoyed expression when Caroline commented on the ugliness of the ring, and Bonnie’s response that Caroline really didn’t have a choice.

_She had a choice now._

Caroline shrugged and moved to take her ring off, and the Mikaelsons seemed to realize what she was doing.

There were various shouts of alarm, and then Klaus appeared in front of her in a flash, grabbing her hand before she could touch her ring. “What Freya meant, love,” he said softly, “was that she’ll make the ring for you. But until then, you have to keep your daylight ring on, Caroline.”

She blushed with embarrassment at the gentle chastisement, and thankfully, Freya and Rebekah distracted her by pulling her into one of the rooms in the mansion where apparently, family heirlooms were stored.

They showed her a variety of rings for Caroline to choose from, but ultimately Caroline couldn’t bring herself to pick one, so she left it up to the Mikaelson sisters.

She completely missed the mischievous smirks they shared behind her back.

* * *

The next morning, Freya stopped Caroline on her way downstairs and handed her a flat jewelry box.

It was bigger than a ring box.

At the look of confusion on Caroline’s face, the witch shrugged and patiently explained, “I looked through our family’s jewelry collection and found this lapis lazuli set that I thought would complement you, so I made you a set of daylight jewelry with additional protection charms. It’s much more efficient to make multiple pieces of enchanted jewelry than a single piece, since it takes the same amount of time.”

Touched by the thoughtfulness of the oldest Mikaelson, Caroline opened the jewelry box and gaped at the set inside – a pendant and ring, laying on top of a velvet pad, along with her diamond bracelet. The lapis lazuli used for the set was a dark, polished stone of high quality. Caroline mentally noted that the pendant and ring bore the same design – a lapis lazuli stone cut and set into a silver crest, with an elegant blood red “m” carved into the middle of the stone.

As if reading her mind, Freya commented, “The pendant can be hidden under your clothing or layered with other necklaces.”

Caroline immediately placed the diamond bracelet back on her wrist, exchanged her old daylight ring for the new one, which she slipped the ring on her right middle finger, and carefully clasped the lapis lazuli pendant around her neck. Then she closed the jewelry box and hugged it to her chest, smiling brightly at the Mikaelson witch with gratitude.

Freya beamed in response, reaching out to gently squeeze her arm. “You’re welcome, Care- little sister.”

Warmth filled Caroline at the affection in the oldest Mikaelson’s voice, and she blushed at the Original witch’s easy acceptance of her.

Freya gestured to the bracelet on Caroline’s wrist and said, “I added something to that to help you out a little.”

When Caroline looked at the oldest Mikaelson with a questioning gaze, she explained, “I was able to enhance the connection between you and my brother, and it should create a telepathic link between the both of you so that you can communicate without the need for your phone. I imagine it’d be nice to be able to speak privately without needing to type everything out.”

Caroline smiled, and Freya added, “You should also be able to communicate telepathically with the rest of us, but you would need to touch us in order to do so. Holding hands should do it.” With that, she held out her hand to Caroline as an open invitation to try.

The baby vampire hesitantly took her hand, and tentatively asked, _Like this?_

Freya beamed. “Exactly!”

Caroline grinned, her response enthusiastic, _Thank you!!!_

The oldest Mikaelson smiled to herself as she thought that this should enable Caroline to take matters into her own hands. She couldn’t imagine how the baby vampire must have felt, being unable to communicate with anyone without her phone. Hopefully, Caroline would want some girl bonding time.

_Especially since they would be sisters-in-law one day…_

* * *

Klaus was in the middle of a meeting with Marcel when Caroline’s voice drifted into his thoughts.

_Nik?_

Which meant that his older sister came through on her end, as she always did.

_Hello, love._

He could feel her surprise as she responded, _You can hear me?_

He smiled as he responded, _Of course. My sister is an accomplished witch beyond her peers. I trust her to follow through with her promises._

_Does this mean you figured out what that thing is?_

_Yes, sweetheart. We can talk about it when I come home._

There was a pause before Caroline asked, _Come home soon?_

He didn’t hesitate as he responded, _On my way._

Klaus grinned at his protégé and said, “Well Marcel, it looks like I’m needed. We’ll catch up another time.”

Marcel nodded in understanding, grinning as he responded, “You’ll have to introduce me to your lovely soulmate another time then.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Klaus was greeted with a smiling Caroline as he returned home. _Nik, I can talk to you!_

He laughed softly. _So I’ve heard._

She grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs as she asked, _Freya said she could enhance our connection so that we could talk like this. What did she mean by ‘connection’?_

He redirected them to the study, guiding her to a comfortable chair before he sat down, uncharacteristically nervous as he said, _The reason there is a connection between us is because we are soulmates._

* * *

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Easter egg for TVD fans – Caroline’s new daylight ring is Klaus’ original daylight ring (with some artistic liberties in its modification), since he no longer needed his when he unlocked his hybrid side. I figured the Mikaelsons would have a small collection of family heirlooms, including lapis lazuli jewelry to make daylight rings/jewelry, somewhere juuuuust in case.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was first posted to FFN.***
> 
> Warnings: None, but this is my absolute favorite chapter so far. Fluff, Caroline/Mikaelson-sibs interactions, and some family bonding time. This is also longer than my usual chapters. Feedback would be appreciated.

**vi.**

If Caroline had to be honest with herself, her days often passed by in some combination of confusion and terror.

She hated being so scared of everything, so afraid to be by herself.

The thought abruptly occurred to her that technically, she wasn’t _actually_ alone, by herself.

The Mikaelsons had somehow arranged their schedules so that Caroline was never home alone. The baby vampire didn’t have any definitive proof of this, as she had never heard them discuss or complain about it, but she would put money down that they _had_. Or, that Klaus had.

But… they didn’t make her feel suffocated with unbearable attention. They didn’t treat her like she was a child, like she was incapable of taking care of herself. They spoke to her, asked if she wanted to accompany them on occasion, and listened to her if she had something to ask or say. They offered companionship without being overbearing.

Even if they never brought it to her attention, Caroline had never felt so touched by their thoughtfulness to show her that she wasn’t alone.

Freya had helped immensely, with her magic to ensure Caroline’s safety, and to also allow Caroline to communicate with others with some measure of privacy. The oldest Mikaelson was maternal without being motherly, and she was comfortable to talk to. Sometimes Caroline thought that Freya reminded her of Elena’s aunt Jenna, from the vague memories she could recall.

Elijah was polite, if a little distant. He always listened if she wanted to talk to him, which wasn’t very often. But he offered easy companionship, his presence a solid comfort as they sat in the living room or the library. Elijah would occasionally offer tidbits of knowledge related to whatever Caroline was watching or reading, and if she had any questions, he would oblige and respond. He was also surprisingly good with board games, and they were slowly working their way through the Mikaelson’s surprisingly massive collection, occasionally joined by the other Mikaelson siblings. (Who would’ve thought that the oldest male Mikaelson’s secret hobby was collecting board games, and that Kol was the reason that _Sorry!_ had been banned?)

Kol was mischievous, always playful and teasing, but never outright malicious. Despite her reservations, she found herself surprisingly comfortable around him. He was incredibly knowledgeable about witches and magic, and he had a surprising wealth of information that he was happy to share with Caroline if she asked. While he didn’t have good news insofar as Caroline’s situation, he and Freya helped settle Caroline’s nerves by telling her that this was more likely impermanent, and she would most likely regain her memories sooner rather than later. He was easy to get along with, usually asking Caroline if she wanted to play video games with him or to help him do some research. For all his teasing, he seemed to appreciate Caroline’s meticulous organizational skills when it came to collecting and sorting information, and he genuinely seemed to enjoy spending time with her.

Growing up an only child, Rebekah – _“It’s ‘Bekah’ to family, Caroline. You’re essentially one of us now, so you might as well use it.”_ – was the sister that Caroline always wanted. She’d had been told, by both Nik and Rebekah, that her relationship with the Original vampire sister was oftentimes antagonistic as they had been rivals back in Mystic Falls. But here in New Orleans, they weren’t rivals; there was nothing for them to fight over. And if Caroline had to guess, Rebekah had also always wanted a sister. While there was a thousand year difference between them, Rebekah was still a teenager, forever frozen in time, just like Caroline. There was a vulnerability that the Original vampire sister held that she had never been able to show, except around family, but sometimes, it was easier to relate to someone outside of family, and Caroline understood that.

Caroline knew of Finn and Henrik – Finn, the oldest male Mikaelson, who had sided with their mother against his siblings, who had been killed, and the other Mikaelson siblings spoke little of him out of spite and hurt over his betrayal; and Henrik, the youngest of them all, as well as the oldest wound that all of them carried. She knew that Nik still carried the guilt of his youngest brother’s death with him, that he felt responsible for what had happened. And she knew that it was the youngest Mikaelson’s death that led to the birth of all vampires, as it had led Esther to defy the witches and to create vampires in order to ensure that death would never claim her children again.

And Klaus – _Nik_ – made her feel safe in a way she had never felt before. The way he looked at her so tenderly, the way he spoke to her so lovingly, the way he held her with such care. The way her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with that unconditional devotion, the endearingly dimpled grin that appeared on his face when he looked at her. He had been honest with her from the beginning – he could have lied about who he was, and she might have never known. But it was important to him that she knew him for who he was, and Caroline respected that. He had told her that he was a monster, that he had done things that she had disapproved of, that he would do things she would disapprove of.

Caroline understood – and remembered enough by now – to know that they were all monsters of some kind. But Caroline also remembered that she had faced monsters worse than Nik, and despite everything he had done, she believed that he sincerely didn’t mean her any harm from that first time he apologized to her and explained that she was collateral damage. But he healed her anyways.

He acknowledged that he was a monster and was unapologetic about it. Her friends had judged her – condemned her, even – for her mistakes and refused to forgive her, despite the fact that they had all made mistakes as well. Nik had never judged her, had never asked her to change, and had accepted her for who she was, monster and all. He had only ever asked her for her honesty and challenged her to be herself.

He had told her that she was important to him, that he had feelings for her. She believed him wholeheartedly, because… if Caroline had to be honest with herself, the only startling truth to everything that had happened to her was that she knew, undeniably and without a doubt, that she had feelings for Niklaus Mikaelson.

_But God, did she dream._

Her dreams were often vivid, intense, and overwhelming. She would wake up with her soul _aching_ to be connected to the people she’d known, her emotions a raging maelstrom that she struggled to decipher.

_And in her dream-memories, she thought that whoever she had been, regardless of everything that had transpired, had been in love._

* * *

**_She had scoffed when she found the small velvet box, wrapped in a bow. She wasn’t sure why she opened it – probably a combination of bewilderment and intrigue. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting – probably another expensive piece of jewelry. But that wasn’t what had been in the box. It was a sketch. Klaus had sketched her, radiant and beautiful, and there was a note scribbled on the bottom right. “Thank you for your honesty.”_ **

* * *

**_His hopes and wishes, bound up in a casual offer. Or at least, he had tried to sound casual, but Caroline still sensed the sincerity of his words. “Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you’ll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.” And then, his parting bitter remark, “Remember my words: A small town boy, a small town life, it won’t be enough for you.” She had walked away from him at that time, but his words had rattled her to her core, because she had already begun to believe it._ **

* * *

**_The way he came to the school to save her as she fled from Alaric-the-enhanced-vampire-hunter. She had hated the way she clung to him for those brief moments, fear in every fiber of her being, her breathing hard and fast. But he made her feel so safe, and his voice was low and soothing as he tried to comfort her. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s me. It’s okay. You’re safe. We’ll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside. Do you understand?” When she didn’t immediately respond, he spun her by her shoulders to look her in the eye. “Do you understand me?” She finally nodded, whispering, “Thank you.” He looked at her, his gaze dark and intense, and he flashed away._ **

* * *

Caroline vaguely remembered whining as her comfortable warmth disappeared, stirring to the press of lips against her forehead, a low and gentle murmur of, “I’ll be home soon, sweetheart.” She hadn’t been fully awake at the time, had thought she was dreaming. She had sighed softly and fell back into her dreams, tucked into the blankets.

When she woke up again, it was to soft daylight filtering through the curtains. The space next to her on the bed was empty, the sheets tucked around her.

She initially frowned at Nik’s absence, but then remembered that the night before, he’d told her that he had to meet with Marcel in the morning, but that he would be back in the early afternoon.

He hadn’t said it, but she knew that he also wanted to give her some space to process her thoughts. To sort through them, to come up with a list of questions, possibly to yell at him.

She laid in bed and thought back to the previous night’s conversation, when Nik had nervously explained to her that they were soulmates.

_Soulmates._

Two people who were destined for one another. Who had been linked together by fate and destiny and the universe.

That meant… Nik had been always been hers. He had been hers for over a thousand years, before she was born. Before _he_ was born.

Just like she was his.

She swallowed at the magnitude of the revelation.

The weight of a thousand years seemed like an eternity, compared to her being alive for nineteen years. She’d only been a vampire for two years. Two years was small compared to nineteen years; it was nothing compared to a thousand.

Once upon a time, the promise of a thousand years scared her. Having experienced her fair share of heartbreak, of broken relationships, and of seeing firsthand how love didn’t last forever, she didn’t know if anyone would ever put her first, forever and always.

Nik had promised her a lifetime. An eternity.

As a vampire, she could live a very, very long time. A thousand years, perhaps more.

Eternity was a long time.

Once upon a time, Caroline didn’t believe that anyone would want her for a thousand years, much less an eternity. It had been easy to tell herself that whatever Nik felt for her was a passing fancy.

But now, there was an undeniable truth to eternity: they were soulmates, and they would remain soulmates until even after death claimed them.

Once upon a time, Caroline feared eternity. She feared living after her mom died, after Bonnie and Matt passed away. She feared living while the people she knew turned to ash and dust. She had feared facing an eternity of living alone.

But now, the promise of an eternity – with Nik, with the Mikaelsons – pressed against her like a soothing comfort.

_She would never face the future alone._

The Mikaelsons never hid from her that they had accepted her as one of theirs.

They had promised always and forever.

They were simply waiting for Caroline to realize and accept it.

* * *

Caroline bit her lip in thought as she rummaged through the cupboards.

The sound of deliberate footsteps came from behind her, and she turned around to find Elijah stepping into the kitchen. “Can I help you find anything?”

She bit her lip nervously, wondering whether or not he would. She hesitantly reached for his hand, and he offered his hand with his palm facing upwards.

Caroline carefully grasped the Original’s hand and tentatively said, _I… wanted to bake._

“Unfortunately, we don’t generally keep perishable ingredients that will not be used regularly.” A thoughtful expression overcame Elijah’s face as he said contemplatively, “If you make a list, I could have someone retrieve the ingredients for you.”

Caroline swallowed nervously as she requested, _I’d like to pick them out myself._

Elijah hesitated in his response, and Caroline added, _You could come with me? Just in case? And I’d like your help in surprising Nik._

The Original considered her request, looked at her for a moment, and nodded. “Very well. I shall inform Niklaus that we will be out for a bit. Will you be ready to go in five minutes?”

Caroline nodded, gave him a grateful smile, and ran upstairs to grab her purse.

* * *

Elijah, being the gentleman, had pulled an on-duty hybrid into their grocery shopping trip. Said hybrid had originally grumbled, but drove them to the store all the same, and politely pushed the grocery cart as Caroline led the way, choosing and considering items before placing them in the cart.

When they had first arrived at the store, Caroline touched Elijah’s hand and asked him, _Was there anything that you and your siblings enjoyed eating when you were younger? Anything that brings back happy memories?_

Elijah had pondered over her question before recalling with a faint smile, “When we were human, our mother would make us _blod kaker_. It was… similar to a cake, I suppose. She would layer it with apples or berries, and honey. Niklaus particularly enjoyed it with baked apples, but Rebekah and Kol enjoyed it with sweet berries. The cake itself was not very sweet compared to modern cakes.”

Caroline thought over his words before asking, _So like… an angel food cake?_

“In a sense. I suppose the texture resembles a fruitcake more than a modern cake.”

Caroline frowned in thought, but as they walked through the bakery, her eyes landed on a pound cake.

Elijah didn’t say anything, simply observing as Caroline picked out a variety of sweet apples, a couple boxes of berries, a couple jars of jam, and a container of locally harvested honey. She also added a couple containers of spices and some baking ingredients.

Additionally, they made a couple stops at the frozen food section to grab some ice cream (requested by Rebekah) and the snack food section for chips (requested by Kol).

As they checked out and returned back to the Mikaelson home, Caroline reached out and gently squeezed Elijah’s hand, giving him a warm smile as she said, _Thank you, Elijah._

He gave her a small smile in response. “You are welcome, Caroline.”

* * *

Klaus understood that Caroline needed time to think about the revelation that they were soulmates. He could feel the maelstrom of her emotions through their bond – fear, confusion, sadness. He knew that she had always struggled with the concept of eternity, the idea of living while her mortal loved ones perished. Caroline was the only vampire he could think of who had retained some semblance of her humanity, who constantly fought the weight of immortality, and protected those he deemed beneath them. He had no doubts that she would not let time influence her.

But Caroline didn’t know this. When she confessed that she had never been anyone’s first choice, he couldn’t help but be outraged on behalf of his soulmate – how could she not be anyone’s first choice, with her bubbly personality and sunshine smile? She was beautiful, strong, brave, and fiercely loyal to those she considered hers.

But right now, she was scared. She didn’t believe that she was worthy of his attentions for longer than a passing fancy, and he had no idea how to convey to her that she was worth an eternity, and that it was _he_ who didn’t deserve her.

She had asked for time, to think about things. He understood, but understanding didn’t help the hurt that he felt regardless, and clearly, she felt his emotions, because she started crying. His hurt was instantly pushed aside, replaced by feeling like the lowest creature in the world for causing her tears.

She had apologized, curled into him, seeking comfort. He could have never turned her away. He held her until her tears stopped, and she had slipped into slumber. He comforted himself with the thought that she hadn’t rejected him.

She had asked for time, and that, he could give her.

He woke up early the next morning, amused and content as he realized that Caroline had been draped over him like a living blanket. During the night, she had rolled over to lay on her stomach, and in her sleep, she had sought to move as close to him as possible. Her head was buried in the curve of his neck, her golden curls splayed on the pillow, one arm resting on his chest, one leg thrown over his.

When he made to get up, she had whined in protest, and he couldn’t help his smile. He carefully moved to disturb her as little as possible, bending to press a gentle kiss to her forehead as he murmured, “I’ll be home soon, sweetheart.” She had sighed softly in response, and he tucked the blankets around her before he left.

The meeting with Marcel went well, all things considered. It didn’t take them long to wrap up the business portion of it, and afterwards, Camille joined them at their table, where he hesitantly shared about Caroline’s response to learning that they were soulmates.

His friends listened to him, eyes wide and mouths gaping with barely concealed amusement.

“She didn’t say no.” Marcel finally pointed out.

“She wasn’t exactly over the moon about it.” He had bit out in response.

“But she didn’t say no.” Camille repeated firmly. ”She wasn’t rejecting you.”

Before he could respond, his phone vibrated with a text message from Elijah: _Niklaus, Caroline has asked me to take her grocery shopping. I have already suggested having her make a grocery list, but apparently she enjoys selecting produce herself. Perhaps this is one of her hobbies? We will be taking hybrids along with us. Do not worry, brother. She will be safe._

Eyebrows furrowing, he contemplated reaching out to Caroline. But she had asked for time. Instead, he reached along their soulmate bond, trying to discern her emotions. He could feel her lingering sadness, growing nervousness, and a small measure of excitement.

He sighed before responding halfheartedly, _Let me know when you get home safely. And let me know if anything happens._

His brother’s response was simple and perplexing. _Of course. And Niklaus… take your time coming back._

He put his phone away and looked up at his friends, who were watching him expectantly. “Caroline wished to go grocery shopping, and asked Elijah to accompany her.” He bit out.

“And… you don’t wish that it was you she asked to accompany her?” Marcel asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“…no.” His response was a little belated, and his friends exchanged knowing looks at the denial.

“You know, it might be more believable if you weren’t sulking about it.” Camille responded with a grin.

“I’m not _sulking_.” Klaus protested.

His friends exchanged a glance and looked back at him.

“Look, she’s your soulmate.” Marcel pointed out. “From what you’ve shared, she’s been cursed and her memories have been tampered with. She’s still struggling to figure out her past. _And_ she’s got feelings for you. _And_ now she’s learned that you guys are soulmates. She’s been here for just barely a week. It’s a lot to take in all at once.”

“But the important thing is,” Camille added, “She didn’t reject you. And she didn’t say no. And obviously, she trusts you. You guys have to start somewhere. What’s wrong with keeping what you guys have for now?”

* * *

When Klaus finally returned home, he was surprised to find the familiar and comforting smells of baked apple, spices, and honey.

_…blod kaker?_

Mildly alarmed and suspicious at the thought of a potential threat – _where were Caroline and his siblings?_ – he cautiously followed the smell, making his way to the kitchen.

The sounds of his siblings’ voices worked to soothe his paranoia, and as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he stopped in his steps as he was greeted by the sight of Caroline. His soulmate looked completely and utterly adorable with her eyebrows furrowed and her tongue stuck out in concentration as she placed finishing touches on what looked like a cake that was layered with thinly sliced baked apples, spices, and honey. She drizzled honey on top of the cake before looking up at him with a shy smile.

There was another cake at the kitchen table that had been sliced into, that was layered with fresh berries, jam, and honey. There was also an open carton of ice cream next to the cake.

His siblings were sitting around the kitchen table, each with plates of cake.

They looked at him with varying expressions of warmth and happiness, and Klaus realized that it had been a while since his family had gathered together in a civil manner, _without_ bloodshed.

“About time you joined us, brother!” Freya greeted affectionately, waving a spoon at him.

“It’s good cake.” Rebekah commented, her voice wistful.

“ _And_ it’s really good with ice cream,” Kol added, grinning as he added another scoop to his plate.

He finally looked over at Elijah, who favored him with a small but knowing smirk before digging into his own plate.

So this was what his older brother meant. Caroline had asked him for help with this surprise she’d planned. For him _and_ his family.

Klaus swallowed, affection rising as he carefully made his way to his soulmate, “Hello Caroline,” he greeted hoarsely.

_Hi_ , she tentatively responded, her smile slightly uncertain as she began cutting into the cake. She cut out a generous slice, putting it on a plate and offering it to him before turning to cut a slice for herself.

“Thank you, love.”

He guided her to the table, pulling out her chair for her before seating himself. She watched as he took a bite of the cake, a nervous expression on her face as she asked, _Do you like it?_

He smiled at her. “It’s delicious, sweetheart.”

The cake reminded him of more innocent memories he shared with his siblings – warm summer days of running through the forest with Kol and Henrik, Bekah sneaking out of doing chores to join them. Elijah, exasperated as he had to break up squabbles amongst his younger siblings. Finn, amusement on his face as he watched over his siblings. Bekah begging her brothers to teach her how to fight, and the way they indulged her, until she began beating them. Teaching Kol and Henrik how to fish and hunt, while Bekah laughingly challenged them to gather the most fruit in an afternoon.

It was obvious that his siblings felt the same way, because they all had similar wistful expressions on their face. Even Freya, who had lost a thousand years due to Esther and Dahlia, and only had the faintest memories of Finn. Freya, who, for the occasional year that she was awake, sought to subtly immerse herself into her siblings’ lives to protect them as much as possible until Dahlia claimed her again.

As Klaus looked around the table, his expression softened when his gaze landed on Caroline, who was quietly watching them with a faint smile. There was a look on her face that he couldn’t quite place, but then he recognized it.

It was the same look that he had seen the younger Salvatore give the doppelganger when she was with the older Salvatore; the same look that he undoubtedly had given towards Caroline whenever he saw her with Tyler.

It was an expression of yearning.

* * *

_She remembered the uncharacteristic nervousness in his voice as he explained, “The reason there is a connection between us is because we are soulmates.”_

_“Soulmates?” She faintly repeated._

_He nodded. “I know it wasn’t what you might have imagined, but Freya believes that what we have is a true soulmate bond.”_

_She bit her lip, trying to process his words as they came crashing down around her._

_Soulmates?_

_“That’s… a lot.” She finally said, her voice faint with surprise and disbelief. He was quiet, watching her as she struggled to formulate her response. “It’s just… I’ve never been anyone’s first choice. No one’s ever wanted me for who I am. So it’s a little hard for me to come to terms with the idea of having a soulmate who would want me for an eternity.”_

_Nik opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off, avoiding his gaze and looking down at her hands as she continued, her words rushed, “And I’m only nineteen. I don’t even really remember much of those nineteen years, and I know that I could live so much longer because I’m a vampire. But there are still so many things I want to do, not just for me, but for my mom. Things I want to do with her before she dies, hopefully in her sleep and of old age.”_

_She stopped for a moment, her memories flashing through her mind, before she said, “I think… that in the back of my mind, I had always hoped that you meant what you said. That if I turned up at your doorstep fifty or a hundred years from now, or however long it was before my mom died, that you’d still be waiting for me, and that you’d still want me. That you’d be okay with me having these first fifty or hundred years because it’s the only lifetime I’ll have with my mom and friends.”_

_Her voice wavered as tears threatened to fall, and her hands shook in her lap as she finally looked up at him, meeting his curiously empathetic gaze as she asked, “How do you know that you’ll still want to be with me a thousand years from now, or even a hundred?”_

_He gently took her hand and placed it on his chest. “Do you feel that?” He asked softly. She nodded, and he continued, “The bond between us is something that can never be broken, Caroline. I have loved you from the moment I met you, even before I found out we were soulmates. I was born to love you, and I will always love you.”_

_The soulmate bond between them hummed soothingly, taut with the truth behind Nik’s words._

_She swallowed. “Do you love me because the soulmate bond leaves you no choice?”_

_He shook his head. “I have only ever had feelings for one other person, and those feelings are paltry compared to what I feel for you, love.”_

_She nodded in understanding, responding softly and hesitantly, “I just… need some time to think about it.”_

_Caroline didn’t miss the flicker of hurt that crossed his face, the way his expression fell flat, and the oddly distant tone in his voice as he responded quietly, “Of course, sweetheart. I have to meet with Marcel tomorrow morning, but I should be home before it gets dark. Let me know if you need anything.”_

_She didn’t know what to say in response, so she curled up against him, burying her head into his chest. She tried to choke back a rising sob, but a couple tears escaped._

_At the scent of her tears, he pulled back, watching her with an intense but concerned gaze._

_“I’m sorry,” she tearfully whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_The expression on his face softened as he responded, “It’s alright sweetheart. I understand it’s a lot to take in at once, and that you need time to process everything.”_

_With that, he laid back down, wrapped an arm around her waist, and gently drew her back to his side._

* * *

Dinner was content and peaceful, for once.

The Mikaelsons all complimented Caroline, who blushed under their praise, and simply smiled in response.

When everyone finally left the table except for Klaus and Caroline, he stood up, holding his hand out to her. “Would you like to continue our conversation from last night, sweetheart? Or would you like some more time to think about things?” His voice was soft and understanding.

She was quiet for a moment, busying herself with rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher before she timidly responded, _Can we go to your studio?_

“Of course,” he responded. He waited for her to dry her hands before offering a hand to her, guiding her upstairs and into his sanctuary. He made sure to close the door for privacy – when he had Davina spell the mansion, he had also had her spell each of the rooms in such a way that closing the doors would ensure privacy, whereas keeping the doors cracked would enable any supernatural creature to be able to hear into the rooms. If he ever left Caroline alone, he always made sure to keep the door cracked, just in case.

They sat down on the sofa, and Caroline laid her head on his lap. He brushed his fingers through her soft hair, draped an arm over her torso, and took the both of them to her dreamscape.

Klaus watched her for a moment, watched as she tried to collect her thoughts together. He finally commented, “Thank you for the cake, sweetheart. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my family so relaxed.”

“Elijah helped,” she responded shyly. “I… I’ve had a lot to think about.”

“Such as?”

“This whole soulmate thing is still a lot to take in,” Caroline finally admitted. “I… know that I have feelings for you. But I’m not in love with you.”

At the somewhat incredulous and comical expression on his face, she hurriedly added, “ _yet._ I just… I _really_ like you, a lot. Maybe more. I don’t know!” She threw her hands up in exasperation, and as his expression shifted to one of slight amusement, she pressed forward, rambling, “There’s still a lot I want to do, like make the most of the time I have left with my mom. I need to learn how to live in this world as a vampire, and I can’t expect to be with you or your family 24/7 all the time, because I’m not… I’m not some sort of sugar baby, okay?”

A surprised expression flickered over Klaus’ face and he tentatively said, “Caroline, love.”

She continued, having not heard him, “And sometimes your family is super codependent and it’s not exactly healthy. _And_ I’ll want my independence from time to time. Like, figure out my own finances, have my own properties, and all the adulating things I need to know. I mean, I don’t even know how to do my taxes! And I’ve never had a job!”

“Caroline?” He tried again.

Caroline shook her finger, declaring, “Those are important things, Nik! And like, you’re a thousand years old and you already have all this stuff figured out, so you’ll probably be bored waiting around and I get it, but-”

“Caroline.” Klaus looked at her intently, equal parts amused and curious at the way she became so riled up and passionate as she talked.

“-I dunno, I always figured that I’d be in a different place in life when I settled down? I want to be a partner, not a housewife or stay-at-home-mom. Like, I don’t want people giving me looks like I’m a gold digger everytime they see me with you or your family because I’m a peasant and I’m not worthy of being around your family, and—mmph!“

Her eyes widened in surprise as Klaus interrupted her with a kiss. Her lips were soft, supple, and completely and utterly kissable. She tasted divine, with traces of honeyed apple and spices.

“Caroline, love,” he finally said, mentally noting the slightly dazed look in her eyes when he pulled away. “Now that I have your attention… I know this is a lot to take in. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, see how beautiful and fierce you are, because if you could, you would know that you are worth an eternity of lifetimes. It is I who am not worthy of _you_ , sweetheart. I understand that you have your own personal goals and agendas outside of my family, and I respect that about you. But know that leaning on family is not a sign of weakness, Caroline. My siblings and I would be more than happy to teach you whatever it is that you wish to succeed in.”

When she opened her mouth to protest, he interrupted her with another kiss, smirking when he pulled away and saw how adorably flushed her cheeks were. He continued, “By teach, I mean that we are happy to help you get into any university you wish to enroll in, to study whatever programs you want. Elijah would be more than happy to give you some financial advice and to point you and your mother in the right direction to set up your assets. Bekah would love to help you sort out your legal identities when the time comes. My family has extensive resources, and they are at your disposal if you wish them.”

Caroline watched him with a calculating look in her eye, and she demanded, “You’ll have to let me make mistakes. No wrapping me in bubble wrap. You’re not allowed to pre-solve any potential problems that could come up.”

He smirked. “Within reason. You’re welcome to negotiate those terms on an individual basis.”

She swallowed, confessing, “Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.” When Klaus opened his mouth to respond, she cut him off by placing a hand over his and continuing, “But I’m willing to try, if you are.”

Warmth bloomed in his chest, and he dropped a kiss to the corner of her mouth, murmuring, “That’s all I’m asking, love.”

* * *

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this chapter was a struggle to write. I have Uppity Bitch to thank for the inspiration behind blod kaker. Also thanks to Google for providing some more details. Apparently “kaker” is the origin for cake, and originally, cakes were more like fruitcakes than modern-day sweetness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter was first posted to FFN.***
> 
> Warnings: This chapter… is not a happy chapter, to say the least, and it was difficult to write. Major(?) character deaths and mentions of sexual assault, and the aftermath. Also, this is not a Damon-friendly chapter. Kol/Caroline and Rebekah/Caroline friendship. I hope I did Caroline the justice she deserves!

**vii.**

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t believe in luck. Or karma.

But he always became highly suspicious when good things happened, because they were often followed by bad news.

This was not to say that he was displeased by the recent developments in his and Caroline’s relationship. Rather, the opposite.

However, he did begin to wonder what life-altering change(s) the universe would send his way, to counterbalance his unexpected windfall.

So when Klaus’ phone rang a couple days later, and the caller ID told him that Stefan Salvatore was calling, a sense of dread overcame him.

“Ripper.” He greeted warily.

At the sound of his voice, Caroline made her way downstairs with a stack of board games, looking at him with a questioning gaze. He shook his head in response, indicating to her that he had no idea why the younger Salvatore was calling.

“Klaus.” Stefan responded, his voice tight with emotion “I… something’s happened.”

Klaus waited (impatiently), and after a moment, Stefan continued, “Bonnie set a trap to banish Kai. He found out and tried to kill her, but she killed him first. But not before he took Bonnie and Damon with her. They’re dead, Klaus.”

The sound of items clattering to the floor had the Original Hybrid blurring to Caroline’s side, catching her as she swayed, her eyes wide.

* * *

She felt Nik’s arms underneath her, supporting her weight, but the words echoed in her mind with a dull roar that drowned out all other sounds.

_Bonnie Bennet was dead._

She knew that Nik was speaking to her, could see his lips moving, but she couldn’t make out his words. She could feel the weight of him against her, a comforting presence, and it made her feel safe.

She retreated into herself, her thoughts blurring together until all she could think was, _Bonnie Bennet was dead._

_BonnieBennetwasdeadDeadDeadDeadDead—_

Caroline choked back her sobs as tears swarmed her vision.

She knew Bonnie, in her dreams. Bonnie was her best friend in the entire world, and they’d known each other since they were in diapers. They had grown up together, and shared a lifetime of sleepovers, first crushes, school drama, and cheerleading. They’d been sucked into the world of the supernatural, and despite the odds, Bonnie had always came through for her.

Her chest hurt, thinking about the fact that Bonnie was gone, that she would see her or talk to her again.

Bonnie, who died thinking that Caroline had forgotten her.

Tears escaped, sliding down her cheeks.

_Bonnie Bennet was dead._

It hurt so much.

* * *

Klaus carried Caroline to the library and laid her down on the couch by the window, drawing the curtains so that sunlight could filter into the room.

As he draped a blanket over his soulmate, his phone rang again, and he looked at the caller ID.

_Elizabeth Forbes._

“Hello, Sheriff Forbes.” He greeted, picking up the call.

“Klaus.” Liz Forbes responded, her voice hesitant. “How is Caroline?”

“I take it you’ve heard the news about Bonnie Bennett then?” He queried instead.

“And from your response, I take it that Stefan called?” Liz asked in turn.

“Yes.” He finally responded. “Caroline is not taking the news well, but her memories have been returning. She does remember the Bennett witch.”

“And… is she still unable to speak?”

“Yes.” Klaus glanced over at Caroline, who was watching him with her head with a measure of curiosity. A thought occurred to him, and he put Liz on hold before asking Caroline tentatively, “Love… how do you feel about inviting your mother to visit for a bit?”

Caroline shrugged, responding, _If you think it’s a good idea? I haven’t really had any memories of her._

He nodded in understanding before proposing, _The last I heard, your relationship with your mother was better than ever. She does care about you, sweetheart._

She nodded hesitantly, and Klaus put Liz back on the phone, quickly making plans for the sheriff to visit.

* * *

Klaus was worried about Caroline.

He knew that oftentimes, in her sleep, she dreamt about her memories.

Sometimes she talked to him about her dreams, and sometimes she didn’t.

More recently, she walked around the Mikaelson home with a lost and contemplative expression on her face.

When he asked her if everything was alright, she would give him a faint smile and shrug.

* * *

To everyone’s surprise, the first Mikaelson whom Caroline sought to speak with, aside from Klaus, was Kol.

She had come downstairs one day and hesitantly approached the youngest male Mikaelson. He had been lounging on the couch, focused on a video game, but paused and watched the baby vampire with a measure of amused curiosity as she approached, with her cellphone in hand.

“Can I help you, Sweet Caroline?” Kol asked.

Caroline frowned at the nickname, but held out her hand as a clear indicator for him to take it.

He carefully clasped her hand in his, asking, _You wanted to speak to me?_

Caroline bit her lip, nervously nodding.

Kol shrugged, throwing down the game console as he responded, _Sure._

It took him a moment to take them into her dreamscape, and Kol had fashioned a replica of the living room.

Caroline sat down next to Kol couch, and the younger Mikaelson simply watched her, waiting for her to speak.

“I remember that I killed 12 witches because they were going to kill Bonnie. Nik got angry because I helped Silas complete the last part of his Expression triangle. But they were going to kill Bonnie, and Bonnie was my best friend. I hate killing, I hate hurting others, but I killed 12 witches to save Bonnie.”

Kol pondered over Caroline’s words for a moment before he responded, with unusual seriousness, “Look. I know you don’t have siblings, Caroline, but what you did for Bonnie… it’s what any of us would have done for one another. And Bonnie would’ve done the same for you, because she loved you like a sister. Even at the risk of raising Silas. Although Nik was a rightful prat in that there were other ways you could’ve saved Bonnie, you did what you thought was best at the time, and your best friend lived because of that.”

Caroline remained quiet, mulling over his response. He hesitantly reached out and awkwardly patted her on the knee. “If it makes you feel better, Nik obviously felt bad enough to help you bury those witches. And he’s not exactly the remorseful type, y’know. Even if he was a complete ass about it afterwards.”

* * *

That evening, Caroline laid in her soulmate’s arms as she whispered, “Bonnie was my best friend.”

Once she started crying, she couldn’t stop.

She grieved for Bonnie, for all that they had lost to the monsters that brought them into their world.

_Because the monsters had thought them to be easy prey, but they were wrong. The monsters also made them strong._

All Bonnie had ever wanted was her happiness, and she knew that even if Bonnie disapproved of Nik and the Mikaelsons, that her best friend would have supported her.

Caroline cried until she ran out of tears, and then she vowed to herself that she would allow herself to find happiness, to be happy.

_She would never let monsters hurt her again. Not even the ghosts of her past._

* * *

The next Mikaelson Caroline approached was Rebekah.

The female Mikaelson, having anticipated Caroline’s nervousness, simply quirked an eyebrow as Caroline hesitantly approached and asked, “You want to talk to me?”

When Caroline nodded, she reached out and grabbed the baby vampire’s hand, and flashed the both of them up to her bedroom.

She settled the both of them on her bed, holding out her hands for Caroline to take them. Caroline closed her eyes as she did so, and Rebekah accepted the invitation to enter the baby vampire’s dreamscape.

“Talk to me.” Rebekah said softly, settling down on the couch that she conjured in Caroline’s mind. The expression on Caroline’s face was… worrying, to say the least. Caroline looked like she was being haunted, and if she was scared to tell Nik about it… this wasn’t good. Despite that, Rebekah took a small measure of comfort in the fact that at least the baby vampire had the common sense to try to speak to someone else about it first, because whatever Caroline had to say, she was sure would send her older brother into an apoplectic rage. And, Rebekah would never admit it, but it felt… _nice_ knowing that someone trusted her with something over their soulmate.

Caroline sat down and bit her lip as she struggled to convey her thoughts to the older vampire, her voice quiet, rushed, and hesitant, all at once. “I’ve… been dreaming about things that happened. When I was a human. I had all these… holes in my memories. I couldn’t remember things. I’d wake up covered with blood and bruises… and bite marks.”

Rebekah’s gaze sharpened, her lips pursed at the implications. Her first thought was, _Someone had compelled Caroline._

Her next thought, was, _Did Nik know?_

After all, he seemed to know everything there was to know about his soulmate. But this happened while she was a _human_ , long before the Mikaelsons returned to Mystic Falls. Rebekah imagined that this sort of information wouldn’t have been accessible on any sort of public record.

The baby vampire was quiet for a moment, her arms wrapped around her legs as she continued, her voice cracking, “I was such a stupid and shallow teenager. I hated the attention Elena got, and I was so desperate for someone to notice me. And… I only remembered when Katherine killed me and I woke up as a vampire. But, the entire time that I didn’t know what was going on, everyone else _knew_. They _knew_ and they didn’t do anything to help. I mean, Bonnie gave me an enchanted necklace and Elena asked some questions. And Stefan tried. He put vervain in my water and that saved me.” Caroline’s eyes were wide, her eyebrows furrowed with frustration and confusion as she finished, “ _But they didn’t do anything_ because it’s always about Elena and _her_ problems, and everyone else always bends over backwards for her. _They’re supposed to be my friends – why didn’t they help me?_ ”

Rebekah’s heart broke for Caroline, as the baby vampire came to the conclusion that Nik had reached long ago, but had never pressed on Caroline for fear of hurting her. And if Rebekah was honest with herself, she also believed that Caroline was too good for the Mystic Falls gang.

She hesitantly reached out to draw Caroline in for a hug, holding her as she cried.

Knowing that Caroline couldn’t see, Rebekah allowed her lip to curl in disdain as her thoughts continued. Oh, they were all _dead_. Each and every single one of them. And if Rebekah didn’t do it, Nik most certainly would. Kol would help, just for fun. And even Freya and ‘Lijah would join in, just for the _principle_ of the matter. Damon Salvatore was lucky that he was no longer amongst the living (so to speak).

Caroline was just a baby vampire. She didn’t know any better, but she would learn. There were unwritten roles in vampire society, and as a whole, the Mikaelsons had no qualms about using compulsion to get what they want. However, using compulsion to rape and to cover up such a heinous crime was something that none of them supported. Her family certainly had no qualms going out of their way to make examples of those who did. Not to mention, vampires who engaged in such baseless behaviors risked revealing the supernatural world, something the Mikaelsons would _not_ allow.

The female Mikaelson’s eyes narrowed as she connected the clues, and she hissed with deadly menace, “ _Damon Salvatore?_ ”

Caroline closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks as she nodded.

“He’s lucky he’s dead.” Rebekah stated bluntly. “If he wasn’t, Nik would make him wish that he was.”

* * *

They were interrupted as a hesitant thought slid into Caroline’s thoughts and made their way into her dreamscape.

_Caroline, sweetheart? Are you alright?_

Nik.

He must have sensed the sudden surge in his soulmate’s emotions.

“Please don’t tell him yet?” Caroline whispered, grabbing the female Mikaelson’s arm.

Rebekah paused, eying the baby vampire critically. “You’ll tell him yourself?”

Caroline nodded, tears clinging to her eyelashes. “I just… need some time to think.”

Rebekah sighed. “Alright then. But I reserve the right to take you shopping.”

Before Caroline could respond, Rebekah pulled them out of the dreamscape just as Nik barged into the room.

“Everything all right?” He asked casually, but both girls could tell that he was attempting to hide his concern.

“Caroline here has finally reached the same conclusion you have, in regards to her associations and friendships.” Rebekah announced. “I expect she’ll need some time to come to terms with it and to decide where to go from here.”

Nik’s worry melted to concern at the revelation. “Oh sweetheart.” He murmured softly.

Caroline looked up, teary-eyed. _Let’s go to your studio?_

* * *

He settled her on the couch easily enough, draping a knitted blanket over her as he gathered her into his arms and took them to her dreamscape.

“Everything alright, sweetheart?” He asked carefully.

Caroline’s fingers shook, but she shook her head. “Not… not yet. But it will be, I think.”

He didn’t respond, simply traced his fingers over her arm and back as he waited for her to speak.

“You were right.” She finally said quietly, with a small bitter smile on her lips. “About a lot of things.”

The tears came, hot and quick, and she swiped at them uselessly. “About a small town life not being enough. About me deserving better.”

“Caroline…” he whispered, uncertainty flickering in his eyes.

She shook her head as she continued with a whispered confession, “I’m scared you’ll think less of me.”

He shook his head in response and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he vowed, “I would never. You were brave enough to share with my sister. Let me share your pain, love.”

Tears continued to fall as she spoke, sinking into the comforting arms of her soulmate, “When I was a human, I wanted someone to pay attention to me. I wanted them to put me first. I went on a date with a handsome man, and by the time I learned he was a vampire, it was too late. He compelled me,” She choked back a sob as she continued, “He did… _things_ to me that I didn’t want, and he didn’t care if he hurt me. And then he would compel me to forget. I was just a plaything for him to use to make Elena jealous, and he didn’t care what happened to me. He would’ve drained me dry if Stefan hadn’t put vervain in my water.”

She knew that Nik had put the pieces together, because he stilled under her, and when she hesitantly looked up, she saw his face take on a hard expression as his eyes bled to gold, and he whispered softly, “Damon Salvatore?”

She felt his murderous intent and flinched, but she closed her eyes and nodded.

After a long moment, he exhaled loudly, keeping his voice soft as he finally said, “There are a great many things I’d like to do to him for what he did to you, my love, but he should count himself thankful that he is no longer with us.” When she looked at him with surprise, he gave her a small smile. “Although I disapprove, I know you counted him amongst your friends, and I know that you would disapprove if I hurt them.”

Nik looked at her with a tender expression on her face as he continued, “I _am_ angry with the way your friends have treated you. You are my queen, and you deserve no less than the very best. I am… pleased that you trusted me, to tell me this. I can only imagine how confused and scared you were. Thank you for telling me this.”

Caroline looked at him with apprehension. “You… don’t think any differently of me?”

He shook his head, smiling softly as he responded, “You’re a survivor, my love. You were an innocent victim, and you survived a monster. You overcame your trauma, and even when you were turned into a vampire, you retained your humanity. You are compassionate, loving, and fiercely loyal. How could I not think of you as anything other than strong, beautiful, and full of light? How could I not love you?”

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she whispered, “I love you too.”

His smile grew, his expression filled with warmth as he asked, “What can I do for you right now?”

“Just hold me?”

“Of course, love.”

* * *

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently posted a Klaroline one-shot titled A Thousand Years and then Some if you’re interested!
> 
> Summary: “C’mon love, what’s a little murder between soulmates?” Klaus discovers his soulmate as he kills her. Unbeknownst to him, she dies with vampire blood in her system and returns as a vampire. Unfortunately for him, she leaves Mystic Falls and spends the next couple centuries running from him. Never let it be said that they weren’t stubborn. One-shot AU.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> A/N: I meant to have this chapter posted much earlier, but I got sidetracked by a flurry of Klaroline plot bunnies. 
> 
> Warnings: None. Some Klaus perspective in this chapter.

**viii.**

If Klaus was honest with himself, he knew that kindness and compassion weren’t part of his repertoire outside of family and friends.

He didn’t really know how to show affection, but with Caroline, it came so naturally he didn’t know how _not_ to. Even his siblings would vouch that the only way he knew how to show that he cared was by daggering them. Obviously, daggering Caroline was not an option.

So naturally, he was surprised by his… startling lack of murderous impulses when it came to his soulmate.

Caroline’s emotions had been a maelstrom. He could sense her fear and despair, feel her pain. He didn’t like it, but he understood that she had to work through her feelings.

Initially, he’d been furious to learn that _Damon Salvatore_ had hurt and abused Caroline when she a defenseless human. He was enraged that even her friends hadn’t bothered to get justice for his soulmate. But Damon was dead, and there was no point in letting his anger dwell over the older Salvatore’s previous mistreatment of his soulmate.

Instead, he focused on the fact that Caroline trusted him – and had talked to Rebekah about it first – enough to be vulnerable with him. Granted, because Damon was dead, there was no way that Klaus could get revenge on the older Salvatore, but Caroline still trusted him to help her heal and to move past her trauma.

She’d been quiet the past couple days. She didn’t look as lost as she did before. She looked content – he could feel it through their bond.

To be quite honest, he felt a little at a loss of what to do. Normally, if there was a problem, he would work towards solving it. It was a strategy that served him well in the past with eliminating his enemies and turning the tides in his favor. But this wasn’t a situation that could be resolved with violence or similar means.

He loved Caroline. He knew he loved her with everything he had, that he was _in love_ with her for everything she was. And he knew that she had feelings towards him, even as she struggled to define those feelings. He wasn’t worried about it, because he could feel it through their bond, even if she didn’t know it yet.

Klaus was drawn away from his thoughts at the sound of approaching footsteps. His lips twitched upwards into a soft smile as Caroline came into his studio with a plate of freshly baked muffins and a bright smile on her face.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he greeted warmly, reaching for her.

She settled herself on his lap, carefully balancing the muffins as she handed him one. The smile was still on her face as she sweetly responded, _Good morning, Nik! Freya and I got some fresh fruit from the farmer’s market and we made muffins._

He indulged her by taking a bite – strawberry banana. “Delicious,” he commented, returning her smile.

She watched him for a moment before picking one out for herself and placing the plate down on his desk, nibbling on her muffin. _Fresh muffins are the best._

“Mhmmm,” he agreed. He waited until they finished their muffins before he carefully asked, “Any other plans for today, love?”

She shrugged. _I… guess I want to try to remember about my mom. Since she’s coming to visit soon._

“And do you remember much about your mother?” Klaus carefully asked.

She looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. _I’m not sure. The memories are a little fuzzier. I think that we didn’t get along at some point, but now our relationship is better?_

He nodded in agreement. “I do believe that you will agree with me on that point when your memories become clearer, love. Would you like to share some of these memories with me? Perhaps I can offer insight?”

Caroline nodded, and hesitantly began sharing what she knew about Liz Forbes.

* * *

Caroline’s dreams were a little different that night.

She dreamt about her mother.

* * *

**_Her mother, pointing a gun at her, horror and hatred in her eyes after finding out that her daughter was now a vampire._ **

* * *

**_Her mother, rescuing her from Bill Forbes’ torture._ **

* * *

**_Her mother, telling her and Tyler to run, because the Council was looking for them._ **

* * *

She didn’t realize when the dreams shifted.

* * *

**_Klaus’ anger at her betrayal and her role in Kol’s death, his eyes ringed gold with fury. “I’ve shown kindness, forgiveness, pity… because of you, Caroline. It was all for you.”_ **

* * *

**_She had tried to stop him, but he interrupted her, his voice low and deadly. “Caroline, you’re beautiful. But if you don’t stop talking, I will kill you.”_ **

* * *

**_His demand and promise. “I want your confession.”_ **

* * *

Caroline felt herself relaxing at the comforting memories of both her mother and Klaus, and then the dreams changed again and someone else made an appearance.

_Her father._

* * *

Klaus became alert to the sounds of restless shifting and whimpers coming from his room. He had been deeply focused while working on his latest painting and hadn’t realized it until he felt his soulmate’s distress along their bond.

He burst into his – _their?_ – room without a second’s thought, expecting danger, only to find her twisting and turning in the midst of a nightmare.

He immediately sat down next to her and placed a hand on her arm, murmuring, “I’ve got you, sweetheart,” before delving into her dreamscape.

Dream-Caroline’s eyes were wide with fear as she was surrounded by shadowy shapes and familiar figures that Klaus recognized.

Caroline was reliving one of the worst memories of her undead life – her father torturing her in a misguided attempt to cure her of vampirism.

_“Please, daddy, stop. I promise I’ll be good. Please stop!”_ Caroline cried in distress.

Before the scene could continue, Klaus grabbed control of the scene and vanquished it.

“Love?”

Caroline sat, huddled, staring blankly into the space where the dream vanished.

Klaus tentatively sat down next to her, slowly and carefully reaching out to gently touch her arm.

She startled, her eyes meeting his, wide and panicked.

And then Caroline vanished, leaving Klaus trapped in her dreamscape with no way to follow her.

“Caroline!” He called out, scared for her safety, but there was no response as he was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

Safety.

_She had to find safety._

The world passed by in a blur as Caroline ran, blurring past the gates of the Mikaelson home and into the forest nearby.

She ran until she collapsed at the base of a large tree, curled up into herself, and lost herself in nightmarish sleep, all the while hoping for warm arms to wrap around her.

* * *

Murmurs. Hushed voices whispering to one another.

“-vampire-“

“-who is she?”

And then a somewhat familiar female voice saying, “I think I know her… Caroline Forbes?”

Caroline dazedly opened her eyes and found herself looking at a group of people.

Werewolves. They smelled wild and dangerous, like the forest.

Panic set in and she startled, eyes wide as she pushed herself back into the tree.

One of the werewolves smirked. “Guess she does know where she is.”

“Shut up, Jacob.” The familiar female voice spoke up, and Caroline found herself looking at a pretty woman with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes. “What are you doing here, Caroline?”

This woman knew her. Did this mean that she knew the woman as well?

Caroline shook her head, confused.

“We should call the Mikaelsons.” The man standing next to the woman spoke.

“I’ll call.” The woman responded, pulling out her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons before holding the phone up to her ear. “Elijah? Can you tell me what Caroline Forbes is doing in our territory?”

After a couple minutes of conversation, the woman hung up the phone and turned to Caroline, stating, “My name is Haley.” Haley gestured to the man standing next to him and added, “This is my husband, Jackson. You’re in Crescent Wolf territory, but with everything that’s happened to you, there won’t be consequences. Just be careful in the future. You don’t want to be lost out here without us.” At the confused expression on Caroline’s face, she elaborated, “Our pack is allied with the Mikaelsons, and I’ll stay with you until Elijah comes to get you. But not all werewolf packs are friendly to the Mikaelsons. You’re lucky we found you and not other wolves.”

At that, Jackson gestured for the other werewolves to leave, and he gave Caroline a friendly nod before he followed after them.

Haley took a couple steps back and plopped down with her legs crossed, observing her with a curious expression on her face.

Caroline didn’t know if Haley said anything else, as she blanked out.

* * *

“Caroline?”

She huddled into herself, shaking.

A soft fabric draped over her, enveloping her in a familiar, comforting scent.

Startled, Caroline looked up and gingerly touched the long-sleeved Henley that Rebekah had dropped on her.

“It’s Nik’s.” The female Mikaelson stated. “Put it on, Caroline. Focus on him. Let ‘Lijah carry you home.”

When Caroline didn’t respond, Rebekah sighed loudly and draped the shirt over the baby vampire’s head, letting the rest of the fabric fall over her form as she impatiently explained, “Nik won’t wake up. I’m guessing it’s because you somehow left him in your dreamscape. You need to help him.”

Caroline continued to look quizzically at the female Mikaelson, and she sighed, reaching down to place her hands on either side of Caroline’s face. “I’m not going to apologize, because you’ll be fine.”

And then her world went black as Rebekah Mikaelson snapped her neck.

* * *

Klaus had been pacing in Caroline’s dreamscape for what felt like an eternity.

He knew, logically, that it wouldn’t take long for his siblings to figure out that something was wrong. It was simply a matter of which sibling and their competency.

He sat back down and considered the implications of Caroline’s most recent nightmare.

Was it possible that Caroline was remembering? Were dreams the way that his Caroline was trying to break the curse, to remind herself of who she was?

Dream-Caroline abruptly appeared in the dreamscape, her eyes wide as she gasped and grabbed at her neck.

Concerned, Klaus stood up and headed over to her. “Love? What’s wrong?”

“Your… _sister_ , just killed me!” Caroline stuttered.

“You’re a vampire, darling. You’ll wake up with little more than a headache.” He said soothingly, drawing her to him and wrapping his arms around her. She looked unconvinced, so he added with a wink and a grin, “If it’ll make you feel better, you can break her neck in turn.”

“They said you were stuck.” Caroline finally said softly. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” He promised her tenderly.

* * *

The next afternoon, Freya grabbed Caroline and took her to the courtyard of the MIkaelson home as she explained her task for the day.

“I’m going to set a boundary spell around the house,” Freya explained apologetically. “that means you won’t be able to leave the gates of the property, but more importantly, it will keep anyone we don’t identify as friendly, out. Similar to how vampires can’t enter a human home without an invitation. You can still explore the gardens and backyard, but you won’t be able to go into the forest, or anywhere else, without any of the members of this family.”

At the conflicted expression on Caroline’s face, she added, “This is for your safety, but also for my brother’s sanity. We can’t protect you if we don’t know where you are. And this doesn’t mean that you can’t leave the house – you just can’t leave it without one of us accompanying you.”

Caroline frowned for a moment, but then she reached out for the Mikaelson witch’s hands, grasping them as she responded, _I understand. I can live with this until we figure out this whole curse situation. Then I expect to revisit this with Nik._

Freya grinned in response. “Don’t worry little sister. When the time comes, I’m sure all of us will be on your side.”

The two girls beamed at each other before heading back into the Mikaelson home.

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> This chapter, for some reason, was really hard to write, so please enjoy! Also, I took some liberties with one of the flashback scenes. That scene in particular (the second one) is half-bolded; the dialogue in the bolded section is true to canon. We're heading into the last arc - there's a couple chapters left until this fic wraps up!

**ix.**

Caroline slept poorly the night before Liz Forbes was scheduled to visit.

She kept tossing and turning, unable to relax even as Klaus tried his hardest to soothe her. She was restless and jittery.

“Sweetheart,” Klaus finally murmured, his tone gentle and patient. He looked down at her, nestled in his arms, drawing what little comfort she could. “You know your mother is coming because she cares about you and she’s worried. What’s really bothering you?”

She pressed herself into his hold, tucking her head under his chin. Her voice was hesitant as she responded, _What if she doesn’t like me the way I am? She hated me before, when she learned I was turned into a vampire. I dreamt the memories where we became better, and I saw that she cares about me. And you’ve told me the same things, but what if… what if it wasn’t real?_

“What makes you think that it wouldn’t be?”

_Because… I can’t feel the truth._

He could feel her anxiety, and he understood what she meant. Their soulmate bond meant that she would always know if he was being untruthful. He had shared his past with her, and she had been able to accept that part of him. But he didn’t know her entire history with her mother, and all she had were conflicting memories.

“Love,” he finally said, “I promise you that everything will be alright when your mother comes to visit.”

She was quiet for a long while, finally settling into his arms. Klaus listened as her breathing slowed, felt as she drifted off to slumber. Before she fully succumbed, her last thoughts were, _I believe you._

He hoped, for her sake, that he was right.

* * *

**_Caroline kissed Tyler fiercely. “I never thought I’d see you again. How are you alive?”_ **

**_“This is going to sound incredible, but-” She interrupted him with another kiss, and this time, he kissed her back._ **

**_When she pulled of his shirt, he responded, “Easy, love. Wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment.”_ **

**_She laughed. “I’ve never been more happy to see you alive. We’re fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex.” She pulled off her shirt, eying him hungrily as she continued to kiss him. And then she abruptly stopped, eyes narrowing as she demanded, “Did you just call me ‘love’?”_ **

**_He smirked. “I don’t know, love. Did I?”_ **

**_“What the hell did you do to Tyler?” She screeched in disbelief, fury overtaking her features._ **

**_“That’s what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face.”_ **

**_“Oh my God. You’re Klaus. You’re disgusting!”_ **

**_He grinned as he responded, “And you’re a glorious kisser.” She angrily slapped him across the face and his features contorted in anger as he started, “Listen. I didn’t have to risk exposure to come save you.”_ **

**_She scoffed in response. “You do one semi-decent thing and now you’re my hero? Ugh I need to go sanitize my mouth!”_ **

**_His tone turned innocent and salacious as he claimed, “Your mouth was all over me! I was an innocent victim!”_ **

**_Her face burned with shame and humiliation as she demanded, “Put Tyler back!”_ **

**_He smirked. “Gladly. Then maybe I’ll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex.”_ **

* * *

_She came straight to the Grill after leaving Tyler’s house, where she had caught him and the-wereslut-whose-name-she-didn’t-care-to-know in bed together. Tyler hadn’t said anything at the time, hadn’t even made an attempt to stop her. She saw the expression on Klaus’ face and her cheeks burned with shame._

_He knew. The Original Hybrid had known the entire time, and he hadn’t said anything to her, regardless of how many times she had claimed to be in love with Tyler, because he hadn’t wanted her to be hurt._

_Caroline quietly sat down next to him, closing her eyes as tears welled up and threatened to fall. She had known for a while now that things weren’t going to work out between her and Tyler, but it still hurt because he had been her first love._

**_“Just know that if Tyler was still sired to me, he never would have hurt you.” When she looked at him, he responded quietly, his voice steady, “I never would have let him.” She stayed silent, unsure of how to respond, and he continued, “Can I at least offer you a drink?”_ **

**_She choked back a sob as she responded shakily, “Yeah, thanks.”_ **

* * *

Liz stayed for a week.

To her credit, she appeared to be amiable with the rest of the Originals.

Freya altered the boundary spell on Caroline so that she and Liz could freely explore New Orleans, with a preapproved itinerary and a team of highly trained hybrid escorts. Klaus had initially been hesitant to let the women go unaccompanied, until Freya and Marcel pointed out that the French Quarter and immediate areas were about as safe as they could be, between the Mikaelsons’ people, Klaus’ hybrids, Marcel’s vampires, and their werewolf allies from the bayou.

Surprisingly (or not), Liz appeared to approve of the paranoid-driven security measures that were put in place to ensure Caroline’s safety.

It was, for the most part, a rather nice week.

* * *

Caroline had never tried the telepathic connection with a human before, even though Freya had assured her that it would be safe. Nonetheless, her voice came out hesitant as she asked, _Mom?_

Liz laughed in a combination of both relief and disbelief, and responded, “Yes baby?”

She couldn’t stop the tears that welled up as she cried, _I miss Bonnie so much._

At that, Liz Forbes also teared up, responding shakily, “I know, sweetheart. I know how close you girls were, and I’m so sorry.”

Things felt surprisingly normal between them.

Caroline felt her previous anxieties falling away as she relished in the familiar comfort that sparked between mother and daughter, even as she struggled to piece her memories back together.

It was strange, she mused, how most days she felt like all her memories had returned, but they weren’t quite _there_ yet. It was like having 999 pieces out of a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle. This usually didn’t bother her, and Caroline would often marvel over how brains worked.

But today, Liz and Caroline spent the morning at the Mikaelson home, and decided to spend the afternoon exploring the city.

Klaus had initially offered to escort them, but acquiesced to having a hybrid security team follow them. (Caroline also thought she recognized a handful of familiar faces roaming the streets, but kept that tidbit to herself.)

Liz, for the most part, didn’t mind. At least she and Klaus agreed on _something_.

They were currently sitting outside a café, sipping on coffee and nibbling on beignets. They had just picked out a bunch of souvenirs for Liz to bring back to her fellow sheriffs at the station.

“So… you and Klaus?” Liz asked mildly.

She didn’t know how to explain it, so she simply responded, _We’re soulmates._

Surprise flickered across Liz’s face, but she only replied, “Oh.” As if it explained everything.

Perhaps it did.

* * *

One evening a couple weeks later, Caroline was curled up on an armchair in the Mikaelson’s library with a knitted blanket draped over her legs as she read a book.

The soulmate bond between her and Nik hummed with contentment and satisfaction.

She could feel how relaxed her soulmate was, and it made her smile.

He was currently asleep in their bedroom, but she had opted to stay up for a bit. The library was one of her favorite places in the MIkaelson home – apparently, Elijah had designed it, but Rebekah insisted on picking out the furniture.

Caroline was so engrossed in her book that it took her a moment to realize that the area around her was brighter than normal.

She lowered her book and blinked, and then she frowned, when she saw a golden globe of light floating in front of her, growing larger and larger with each passing second. It pulsated with energy, and a chill ran down her spine.

Fear bubbled up from her core and she screamed.

_“NIK!”_

And she vanished.

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> So… we were supposed to get answers this chapter, but it didn’t make it into this chapter, BUT IT WILL NEXT (LAST) CHAPTER. Also, heads up: there’s no cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, so enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Non-graphic mentions of violence and bloodshed.

**x.**

The scream pierced the silence of the night as all of the Mikaelsons were woken from deep slumber.

Klaus had started moving before he had fully woken up.

He didn’t have time to think about the exact details of how or why Caroline had gotten her voice back, but her scream was filled with fear, and it brought his wolf howling to the surface.

He burst into the library just in time to see a magical portal close and blink out of existence.

The rest of his siblings appeared by his side moments later – Elijah, calmly and quietly studying the scene before him; Bekah, rubbing away the last traces of sleep as she shifted to alertness; Kol, who wore an unusually serious expression on his face; and Freya, who was already chanting quietly as she wove spells into the air.

He could feel Caroline’s fear through their soulmate bond, could smell the lingering traces of her fear-filled scent before she vanished.

He reached along their soulmate bond, calling out, _Caroline?_

 _Nik_ , he heard her sob, _I’m so scared-_

Someone, or something, abruptly blocked the telepathic link between them, leaving an empty void where their link should be. While he could no longer communicate with Caroline, he could feel the maelstrom of emotions. Primarily, her fear… and slowly growing anger.

At that moment, Freya’s eyes widened. “They’ve managed to temporarily block the spell I placed on you and Caroline.” When Klaus nodded, his oldest sibling smiled tightly and said, “I have some good news for you, brother. This is the work of a group of individuals, and not one singularly powerful witch.”

As he processed the scene before him, a hint of glimmer drew Klaus’ attention, and he looked down at a smattering of liquid on the dark-stained floor. Some were clear droplets, and others were bright scarlet drops and streaks.

Caroline’s tears.

And her blood.

And… her daylight ring.

Fury ran through his veins as he cautiously reached down to pick it up, shaking from anger.

Someone had _dared_ to break into his family’s home, had _dared_ to steal Caroline away, had _dared_ to hurt her. And as soon as he found out who was responsible, he would have their heads.

“Find her.” He commanded, his voice low and contained. His eyes flashed golden as his wolf demanded vengeance for his soulmate. He didn’t have to look at his siblings to know that they would do so.

Kol turned to Rebekah and grabbed her arm, brightly stating, “Let’s go wake some witches! You can call Marcel on the way to round up the vampires.” Elijah nodded as he said, “I will update the Crescent Moon Pack.”

* * *

“What do you want from me?” Caroline whispered, trying to hold back tears. She sat, huddled against the cold stone wall, unsure of what was going on.

She didn’t know how or why her voice had returned, but it was hoarse and scratchy, soft from being unused for a while.

Once she arrived at her current destination, she had been chained to the wall, with multiple chains wrapped around her neck. If she tried to move, she would be pulled in multiple directions, possibly decapitated.

“You’re just a baby vampire,” one of the werewolves sneered at her. “What’s so special about you?”

A memory flashed through her mind, quick and sweet, Nik’s voice resolute as he declared, _“You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light.”_

The werewolf, a rather striking female with brunette hair, saw the glimmer of the diamond bracelet on her wrist and yanked it off. “A gift from the _Hybrid King_?” The same werewolf smirked and dropped it on the floor in a careless clatter.

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to collect herself.

Nik’s voice slipped into her thoughts with a worried, _Caroline?_

Her eyes flew open in relief as she responded, _Nik, I’m so scared-_

“None of that now,” one of the witches chided, clipping a collar over the chains on her neck.

The telepathic connection instantly disappeared, leaving a cold, empty gap in Caroline’s mind.

Outrage flooded her, a thousand thoughts swirling in her mind of how she could respond. One thought rose above the others. _How dare they._

She recognized the emotion, in the depths of her mind, in the midst of her memories. She was getting _angry_.

_She was Caroline Forbes._

“He’ll kill you.” She whispered quietly.

One of the werewolves stepped up, putting two fingers under her chin as they tilted her head upwards. “What was that, little vampire?”

Another memory; his promise to her. _“He’s your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes.”_

“He’ll kill you.” Caroline repeated slowly, “or did you not hear me the first time? I thought werewolves were supposed to have superior hearing. I guess you lost the genetic lottery on that one.”

The werewolf snarled, reaching for Caroline with sharp, jagged claws. But before anything happened, they were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Neither Caroline nor the werewolf turned to look, too busy glaring at one another, and an amused female commented with an accented voice, “Oh don’t stop on my account.”

After a long, lingering stare, the werewolf retracted her claws and took a couple steps back. Caroline turned towards the female… vampire. She was pretty, in a timeless way, with loose red curls and flawless skin on a thin frame.

“You’re pretty in a rather plain way.” The redhead declared, studying Caroline.

“Just who are you?” Caroline demanded, ignoring the backhanded compliment.

The vampire smirked as she introduced herself. “I’m Aurora. Nik’s first love.”

This time, Caroline smirked in response. “I’m Caroline. Nik’s _soulmate_ and last love.”

She could feel Nik’s growing fury through their bond – along with his determination and protectiveness. She knew that he and the other Mikaelsons were already trying to figure out what happened, and she knew that they would find her.

She just had to bide her time and distract Aurora until then. This redheaded vampire seemed to believe that she was important, and the others seemed to take orders from her.

Caroline couldn’t wait to prove them wrong.

* * *

Inside the Mikaelson home, Freya, Vincent, and Davina sat in a circle, chanting.

Outside the Mikaelson home, a group of supernatural creatures had gathered. Marcel had brought a group of vampires, Davina had brought a group of witches, and Haley and Jackson came with a group of werewolves.

“We appreciate your assistance.” Elijah greeted them formally. “Freya was able to determine that Caroline has been taken by a group, not an individual. Once we narrow down her location, we will leave.” The male Mikaelson paused before he gestured towards a table laden with refreshments and added, “Until then, if you require sustenance, please help yourselves.”

Inside, Klaus and Rebekah observed the witches as they worked, staying silent as they watched.

Klaus was startled when the soulmate bond sizzled to life, hot and rolling.

Finally, they stopped chanting. Freya opened her eyes and smirked triumphantly. “We know where she is.”

* * *

Werewolves dragged Caroline down onto a stone table, clipping the ends of the chains to the ground to prevent her movement. Witches surrounded her, chanting.

Magic flooded her body, and all she felt was excruciating pain. Caroline closed her eyes and bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood.

She felt Nik trying to reach her through their bond, trying to comfort her through the pain, and it gave her strength.

_Nik would find her._

Aurora stood nearby, just out of range of the witches’ spell as she said with a twisted smile on her face, “I would apologize for the pain you’re about to experience… but I’m really not. Sorry, that is.” The redhead leaned in conspiratorially as she continued, “Nik hurt me – he broke my heart. He deserves to suffer, and once the witches unlink your soulmate bond, I’ll fill the void of his pain.”

“He’ll kill you.” Caroline choked out, struggling to keep her eyes open despite the overwhelming pain.

Aurora continued talking, but Caroline stopped listening.

Because the soulmate bond abruptly flared to life, and all she could hear was his voice in her head, _Sweetheart, we’re coming._

And in spite of the pain, she smiled.

* * *

The trip over to the abandoned warehouse passed by in a blur.

Once they arrived, the Mikaelson’s witch allies cast a barrier spell around the property, preventing the inhabitants within the warehouse from escaping.

After that was set, Elijah waved him over. “Go find Caroline, Niklaus.” His older brother said quietly. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

Freya nodded her agreement from beside him. “Go find our sister,” she added softly before she turned and waved her hand, causing the enemy witches nearby to collapse.

The Original Hybrid nodded once, his gaze flickering over each of his siblings before he vanished.

There was a blur of movement, and Elijah stood in front of the pack standing guard, holding two hearts in his hands. He cleared his throat, dropping the hearts unceremoniously, as two werewolves collapsed with gaping holes in their chest.

“And who might you be?” He inquired politely, looking towards the pack.

Several of the werewolves froze, wide-eyed and fearful at the older Original vampire. And then they scattered, trying to run away.

“ _Honestly,_ ” Rebekah commented from beside him, holding another two hearts.

“Should we… let them go?” Kol commented from his other side, amusement on his features.

The female Mikaelson rolled her eyes as she headed in the direction of one of the runaways, looking back over her shoulder and smirking as she called, “Race you.”

Kol grinned in response, turning to Elijah as he commented, “It’s been a while since we’ve done a family bonding activity.”

And then he was off in a different direction.

Elijah watched his younger siblings leave, a small smile on his lips, before he turned to the remainder of the pack, and commented, “I suppose I should… clean up here first.”

The werewolves never saw their hearts leave their bodies.

Marcel was left standing at the edge of the protective barrier, shaking his head as he watched the Mikaelsons disappear in a blur of movement. He gestured to the remaining supernaturals and ordered, “Jackson and Haley, could you please patrol the perimeter to make sure there aren’t hidden enemies? Davina, see what you and the witches can do to assist. Vampires are coming with me to provide backup.”

Jackson and Haley nodded before they left with their pack. Davina nodded in understanding before gathering her coven together. Marcel took the remaining vampires and followed the MIkaelsons into the fray.

* * *

Klaus followed the pull of the soulmate bond to where Caroline was.

 _Sweetheart, we’re coming_ , he told her.

She responded moments later, _I knew you would._

The certainty in her voice at those four simple words, the calm confidence she exuded, filled him with warmth, and despite his worries, he found himself smiling.

The smile dropped from his face when he rounded the corner, and he heard the familiar grating voice before he saw her.

_Aurora de Martel._

She was standing next to a stone table where Caroline was chained down. His soulmate was writhing in pain as witches surrounded her, chanting. Werewolves were lined along the back of the cavern, out of range of the magic being cast.

Perhaps he might have felt affection for Rebekah’s first sireling a lifetime ago, but whatever he felt towards the redheaded vampire was a ghost compared to his feelings for Caroline.

Without hesitation, Klaus blurred forward, hands reached outwards, too fast for the eye to follow. The two most senior-ranking witches collapsed with gaping holes in their chest and missing hearts. He ignored the other witches as he continued moving, his body a blur as witch after witch dropped to the floor with missing hearts.

The redheaded vampire gasped as she was interrupted mid-speech, first by the two witches who dropped dead mid-chant, and then by the arm that punched through the last witch and into her chest.

“Nik,” Aurora choked out. She hadn’t bothered to move out of the way, and she would pay for it.

“You threatened Caroline.” He said darkly, a menacing expression on his face as gold bled into blue eyes. His voice was low and deadly and unforgiving.

“She’s not your soulmate,” The redheaded vampire insisted, reaching one hand out to trail her fingers down his cheek. “ _I am_ —”

“I’ve had enough of your games.” He interrupted her, tugging her heart out of her chest and dropping it on the floor.

Without another look at Aurora, he turned to grasp the chains holding Caroline and ripped them out of the ground.

But before he could pull his soulmate into his arms, one of the werewolves, a female with brunette hair, rushed forward and grabbed Caroline by the neck. The other werewolves stalked forward in a semi-circle, eyes glowing golden and fangs bared.

“We’ll kill her first, _Hybrid_ ,” she snarled.

“And for that, I’m going to kill each and every last one of you,” Klaus snarled in return as he bared his double fangs.

“Not if we beat you to it,” Kol called teasingly from behind him, and his siblings stepped into the cavern, fanning out on either side of him. Elijah and Freya to his left, and Rebekah and Kol to his right.

“And if you’re waiting for backup, they’re all quite dead.” Rebekah added with a taunting smile as she waved a blood-slicked hand at the werewolves. “Missing their hearts or heads, or both.”

Freya didn’t say anything. She stepped forward and raised her hand, and the werewolves around Caroline flew backwards as they slammed into the wall. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol flashed forwards, shoving hands into chests and tearing out hearts.

At the same time, Caroline snarled, grabbed the werewolf by the wrist, and twisted violently. The werewolf gave a shout of pain, and Caroline flashed away towards Klaus. Despite the bruises and marks on her body, her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she flashed him a dazzling smile as she called, “Nik!”

He grabbed her by the shoulders, relief flooding his body as his soulmate barreled into him, throwing her arms around his torso.

The sole werewolf screamed in rage and rushed towards Caroline.

She didn’t make it past the stone table before the chains rose up into the air and wrapped around her, holding her in place. The vampires turned towards Freya, who waved her hand again, and the werewolf fell silent despite her lips continuing to form words.

“It’s probably a good idea to keep one alive, don’t you think?” The Mikaelson witch responded cheerfully, and in spite of the circumstances, the vampires found themselves smiling.

Their opponents taken care of, Klaus finally turned to take a look at his soulmate. “Are you alright, love?” He asked.

She nodded. “Just a little beat up but nothing that won’t heal with some rest and a blood bag.”

Her voice was soft and a little hoarse, most likely from not being used in months. But still, it was the sweetest sound that he’d ever heard.

Still, he (and his siblings) could see that the events of the evening had taken its toll on her – the way her shoulders dropped as she leaned into him, the flutter of her eyelashes as she stubbornly struggled to keep her eyes open.

Klaus scooped her up, despite her protests, and murmured, “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you home and tucked into bed.”

Freya walked next to him, gently squeezing Caroline’s fingers as she pushed a touch of magic towards the baby vampire to encourage a faster recovery, and she said warmly, “I’m glad you’re alright, baby sister.”

Caroline gave her a small smile in response, squeezing the witch’s hand before she let go in favor of resting her head on Klaus’ shoulder.

The rest of their siblings followed behind, quiet, but the tension had lifted from all their shoulders and replaced by relief that they had found Caroline.

“Nik?” She murmured sleepily, snuggled into his arms.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He responded.

She sighed softly, “I love you.”

He grinned, brushing his lips across her forehead. “I love you too, Caroline.”

* * *

**_TBC…_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who followed me over the course of my first multi-chapter Klaroline fic! This is also the longest fanfic I’ve ever written, and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy reading this! (Also, this is finished just in time for my birthday weekend, so YAY!!!)
> 
> I recently discovered the tumblr Incorrect Klaroline Quotes (one word: incorrectklarolinequotes) and it is GLORIOUS. I love them so much I have an IncorrectKlarolineQuotes reference somewhere in here. The first person who finds it gets to request a Klaroline prompt (check my Tumblr for details re: prompt requests!) :D
> 
> Warnings: None.

**xi.**

The next morning, Freya and the Mikaelson witch allies reinforced the protective wards and barriers around the Mikaelson estate. Then, the Mikaelson witch returned to the warehouse, accompanied by Elijah, Marcel, and Davina, to thoroughly investigate the site where Caroline had been taken. She retrieved Caroline’s protective bracelet from the floor and tucked it into her pocket to fix and return to the baby vampire later.

The lone surviving werewolf had been delivered by Marcel’s vampires to the Mkaelson dungeon, where Kol was currently torturing her for information.

Once Freya returned, she checked Caroline over to ensure that she had healed properly and was still resting before making her way to Klaus’ studio to speak with him.

Klaus didn’t like the look of unusual seriousness on his older sister’s face as she stood in front of him, mulling over her words. After a moment, she said, “I fixed Caroline’s bracelet, and I added a spell to all of her jewelry to prevent anyone else from taking them off without her consent. I don’t detect any additional traces of magic on her, so it’s safe to say that Caroline’s curse has been broken. But I didn’t break it.”

“What do you mean you didn’t break the curse?” Klaus demanded.

“Exactly what I meant,” Freya responded with a note of exasperation in her voice. “I didn’t break it. It was already broken. Whoever cursed her either lifted it or they didn’t cast it strong enough, and it must have faded on its own.”

He frowned. “So why did it take so long for Caroline and me to realize our soulmate connection? Shouldn’t it have happened when we met for the first time in Mystic Falls?”

“Yes, it should have.” His sister responded. “But Esther must have placed a cloaking spell on you and your soulmate. It was subtle enough, linked to your blood, that you never would have noticed it. I didn’t notice it until I searched for blood magic. But when Caroline was cursed, magic essentially stripped her of any and all magic that could have protected her… _including_ the cloaking spell placed on the both of you. In a way, Caroline being cursed turned out to be a good thing, otherwise you might have never learned that she’s your soulmate.”

Klaus scoffed. _Of course_ it was because of Esther. Leave it to the Original Witch to be dead and to still be a hindrance from beyond the grave. **_”Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass.”_**

“And brother?” Freya added softly. “The past is the past. Caroline has already forgiven you. Don’t dwell too hard on the things that cannot be changed. You have a bright and beautiful future waiting for you, _with your soulmate_ , and you have a family that will fight tooth and nail by your side to ensure that it stays that way. We love Caroline, and we will ensure that she remains a part of our family promise.”

Klaus blinked away grateful tears that welled up, barely managing to choke out a grateful, “Thank you, sister.”

Freya smiled. _“Always and forever.”_

* * *

It took a couple more weeks after Caroline’s curse lifted until the last of her memories sorted themselves out.

During that time, Caroline, and the rest of the Mikaelsons, to some extent, had to deal with an increasingly paranoid and overprotective Nik. Despite Caroline’s insistence that she had fully recovered and that she was fine, he had gone into what Kol teasingly dubbed “mother hen” mode, constantly checking up on her and her siblings.

But Caroline understood where her soulmate was coming from, so she put up with it for the time being until she could figure out how to address it.

In the meanwhile, she dutifully abided by his requests – she only left the house with another Mikaelson, she updated Nik every half hour when she was out in town, and she agreed to have a team of hybrid escorts follow them.

Today, in particular, she was playing videogames with Kol. Nik and Marcel were currently in the courtyard discussing politics, and Elijah had gone with them.

Caroline decided to discuss her thoughts with the younger Mikaelson, who had proven to be a surprisingly good listener. All-in-all, Kol seemed rather understanding of her situation. The only problem was how to bring it up to Nik.

“It might be time for plan 2,” she muttered as she pressed a couple buttons on the game consol.

“Don’t you mean plan B?” Kol asked from beside her, shouting indignantly as she stole his prize from his character.

“Of course not,” Caroline responded mischievously. “That would insinuate that your brother and I only have 26 contingency plans. And I assure you, we’re much too paranoid to _only_ have 26 plans.”

Kol grinned in response. “ _Now_ you’re starting to sound like one of us, little sister.”

* * *

“I want to go to Mystic Falls.” Caroline said quietly. When Nik didn’t immediately respond or turn to look at her, she tentatively stepped forward and reached for his hand, swallowing when he finally turned to look at her, the expression on his face somber and guarded.

_Did he think she wanted to leave him?_

She bit her lip nervously and continued, “I need to talk to my mom and pack the rest of my things. To… see Bonnie’s gravestone. To say goodbye to her, and Matt and Jeremy, and… I need to talk to _them_. Elena and Stefan.” She peered at him from under her eyelashes, trying to look him in the eye as she asked, “Come with me?”

The expression on his face shifted and he gave her a small smile. She could feel relief strumming through their soulmate bond as he quietly responded, “I’ll follow you anywhere, love.”

She smiled in response, her voice gently teasing as she added, “Rome, Paris, Tokyo?”

The dimpled grin he gave her sent her insides fluttering, and he stepped forward to gather her in his arms, murmuring affectionately, “Always and forever.”

* * *

**_FIN._ **


End file.
